


Danger Games

by Leya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco ist einer von Dumbledores Spionen. Als er verletzt wird, muss Harry seinen Platz einnehmen, um in Malfoy Manor zu spionieren. Doch was passiert, wenn er sich in den Mann verliebt, den er eigentlich ans Messer liefern sollte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Slytherin punktet und führt nun 260 zu 250 gegen Gryffindor!”, schallte die Stimme des Ansagers durch das vollbesetzte Stadion und löste bei der einen Hälfte der Zuschauer Beifall aus, während die andere Hälfte wütend und enttäuscht murrte.

Draco schwebte mit seinem Besen in der Nähe des Slytherin Tores in der Luft und suchte unablässig nach dem Schnatz. Das Spiel dauerte nun schon über fünf Stunden und allmählich wurde er wirklich müde, beständig nach diesem blöden kleinen Ball Ausschau zu halten und gleichzeitig auch noch Gryffindors Wunderjungen im Auge zu behalten, damit er ihm folgen konnte, sollte dieser den Schnatz vor ihm sichten.

Das ganze war wirklich ein selten unsinniges Spiel. Draco lächelte freudlos als er sich daran erinnerte, wie sehr er seine Eltern angefleht hatte, ihm einen Platz im Slytherin-Team zu besorgen. Und das alles nur, weil er Potter beweisen wollte, dass er besser war.

Nein. Zumindest zu sich selbst musste er ehrlich sein. Er hatte in Potters Nähe sein wollen, nachdem dieser seine Freundschaft so verächtlich zurückgewiesen hatte. Doch das führte zu weit und brachte ihn dazu, sich Dinge einzugestehen, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte.

Plötzlich drehte Potter seinen Besen um hundertachtzig Grad und raste in Richtung der nördlichen Tribüne davon.

Die Zuschauer sahen nur ein rot-goldenes Flackern, als der Sucher des Gryffindor-Teams dicht an ihren Augen vorbeischoss und nicht wenige zuckten entsetzt zusammen, als gleich darauf ein grün-silberner Streifen an ihnen vorbeizischte.

Die Menge schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Hals, während die beiden Sucher, nun Kopf an Kopf, dem Schnatz hinterher jagten, der verzweifelt mit seinen kleinen goldenen Flügeln um seine Freiheit schlug.

Der Wind rauschte Draco in den Ohren, während er darüber nachdachte, was er tun könnte, um Potter von einem erneuten Sieg abzuhalten. Vielleicht an seinem Besen ziehen, ihn herunterstoßen? Nein. Potter rechnete damit und wie sich schon oft gezeigt hatte, schien er diese Bemühungen seines Rivalen regelrecht vorauszuahnen und wich ihnen behende aus.

Aber es musste doch etwas geben... In diesem Augenblick sah er den Klatscher. Rasend schnell schoss er heran, direkt auf Potters Kopf zielend. Nur wenige Meter noch und all seine Probleme wären gelöst. Dieser Gedanke gab ihm Auftrieb und Draco lehnte sich noch ein klein wenig weiter vor, um endlich in die Reichweite des ersehnten Preises zu kommen.

Doch wollte er das wirklich? Potter sah den Klatscher nicht. Völlig ahnungslos jagte er dem Schnatz hinterher, direkt in die Flugbahn des harten Balles.

Wertvolle Sekunden verstrichen, doch im letzten Augenblick fällte Draco eine Entscheidung.

„Nein! So nicht!“ Der blonde Junge warf sich nach vorne. Wenigstens einmal im Leben wollte er so handeln, dass er sich selbst noch in die Augen sehen konnte. Gewinnen, ja. Aber nicht um diesen Preis.

Seine Hand erwischte Potter an der Schulter, stieß den anderen Jungen um ein Haar von seinem Besen und brachte sich damit selbst in die Schußlinie. Wenige Sekunden glaubte er, dass er dem Klatscher würde ausweichen können, doch dann krachte der harte Ball gegen seine Schläfe.

Sekundenlang hing er reglos in der Luft. Er spürte keinen Schmerz, fast, als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben, doch dann schoss brennende Pein durch seinen Schädel. Das letzte, was er sah, waren erschrockene grüne Augen, dann wurde es dunkel.

Ein erschütterter Aufschrei ging durch das Stadion als der Sucher des Slytherin-Teams von seinem Besen fiel und aus zwanzig Metern Höhe auf den Rasen stürzte.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore drehte die Schreibfeder nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Ihm wollte einfach nicht einfallen, was er Dracos Eltern schreiben sollte. Sicher, er musste sie vom Unfall ihres Sohnes in Kenntnis setzen und er musste es bald tun, denn nichts wäre schlimmer, als sollte Lucius Malfoy die ganze Angelegenheit durch Dritte erfahren.

Dennoch brachte der Unfall ihn in eine verzweifelte Lage. Denn Draco Malfoy war alles andere als der zukünftige Todesser, als den alle ihn sehen wollten.

Seit mehr als einem Jahr, genauer gesagt seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem man Lucius Malfoy wegen Mangels an Beweisen aus dem Gefängnis entlassen hatte, versuchte er mit allen Mitteln, seinen Vater aus den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu befreien.

In den Ferien sammelte er Informationen über Voldemort und so war es ihnen bereits einige Male gelungen, dessen Pläne im Vorfeld zu vereiteln. Es war gefährlich und sollte Lucius jemals erfahren, dass sein Sohn nicht so loyal war wie er glaubte, dann wäre Dracos Tod wohl kaum zu verhindern.

Dumbledore hatte Draco oft gefragt, was seinen Sinneswandel herbeigeführt hatte und lange Zeit hatte der Junge sich ausgeschwiegen, doch eines Tages hatte er sich seinem Schulleiter anvertraut.

Draco hatte keine schöne Kindheit gehabt, denn obwohl seine Eltern ihm alles gaben, was man für Geld kaufen konnte, hatte er niemals richtige Freunde gehabt. Alle Bekanntschaften wurden sorgfältig nach ihrer Nützlichkeit ausgewählt und dahingehend gepflegt. Und dann hatte er Voldemort kennengelernt. Der Zauberer, der sich selbst, als ‚Lord' bezeichnete, hatte seinen Vater wie Dreck behandelt und Lucius hatte es sich gefallen lassen! Noch nie zuvor hatte Draco seinen Vater vor einem anderen Mann im Staub kriechen sehen. Dies widersprach allem, was er von seinem Vater gelernt hatte. Er hatte mit Verachtung beobachtet, wie sich die stolzen reinblütigen Mitglieder der Oberschicht vor einem Mann verbeugten, der Angst vor einem kleinen Jungen hatte und das war etwas, womit er sich nicht einverstanden erklären konnte. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Lucius Voldemort beseitigen und dessen Platz einnehmen sollen, doch sein Vater wollte nichts davon hören. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Draco, dass sein Vater feige war und diese Erkenntnis tat weh. Doch trotz allem liebte er seinen Vater über alles. Und deswegen schwor er sich, seinen Vater vor Voldemort zu retten. Und wenn diese Rettung durch eine Spionagetätigkeit für die Seite des Lichts erreicht werden konnte, dann würde er dies eben tun.

Der Schulleiter seufzte leise, als er sich an sein Versprechen erinnerte, Lucius Malfoy unter allen Umständen vor einer zweiten Verhaftung zu bewahren, wenn es Draco gelang, ihm durch seine Informationen, Voldemort in die Hände zu spielen. Er würde dieses Versprechen gerne erfüllen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy von Grund auf böse war. Aber es sah nicht so aus, als würde Dracos Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen.

Es waren nicht mehr viele Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien und Dracos Zustand war mehr als Besorgnis erregend. Bereits auf dem Feld war Draco bewußtlos gewesen und lag nun im Koma. Die Krankenschwester bezweifelte, dass er bald zu sich kommen würde. Der Klatscher hatte ihn an der Schläfe getroffen und eine Gehirnerschütterung war nur das unmittelbare, was die Krankenschwester diagnostizieren konnte. Madam Pomfrey konnte nur ahnen, was der Schlag sonst noch alles angerichtet haben mochte, so viel man mit Magie auch heilen konnte, leider gab es auch hier immer noch Dinge, bei denen die Ärzte hilflos waren.

‚Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy...' So weit war er bisher gekommen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu entschließen, Dracos Vater davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass sein Sohn im Koma lag und wohl kaum in den Ferien nach Hause fahren würde.

Ausgerechnet jetzt. Stöhnend vergrub Dumbledore den Kopf in den Händen. In der letzten Zeit mehrten sich die Vorfälle, in denen Muggel einfach verschwanden oder unter merkwürdigen Umständen verstarben. Und auch unter den Zauberern, deren Eltern Muggel waren, gab es einige ungeklärte Todesfälle.

Dumbledore war sich sicher. Voldemort plante etwas, aber niemand wusste genaueres. Wenn nur Draco nach Hause fahren könnte. Sicherlich würde er eine Menge in Erfahrung bringen können und damit unzählige unschuldige Leben retten.

‚...zu meinem Bedauern muss ich Sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Ihr Sohn Draco bei dem letzten Qudditch-Spiel einen Unfall hatte...'

Frustriert warf Dumbledore die Feder beiseite. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich gegen diesen Schritt. Er würde noch ein paar Stunden warten. Es musste einfach noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben.

 

\- - -

 

Die Mahlzeit in der Großen Halle verlief ungewöhnlich schweigend. Alle dachten an den Unfall und daran, wie es Draco wohl gehen mochte.

Die Krankenschwester hatte sich seit Stunden nicht mehr blicken lassen und auch die anderen Lehrer hatten nicht ein Wort über die ganze Angelegenheit verloren.

‚Er hat mich gerettet.' Harry war immer noch ganz benommen. Wäre Draco nicht gewesen, dann wäre jetzt er derjenige, der im Krankenflügel lag. Nur warum hatte Draco das getan? Noch nie zuvor hatte er fair gespielt. Noch nie zuvor hatte er Harry geholfen. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit betrogen und ausgetrickst.

"He, Harry!" Ron wedelte ungeduldig mit einer Hand vor den Augen seines Freundes hin und her. "Woran denkst du?"

„An Malfoy." Harry nahm sich gedankenverloren noch ein Glas Orangensaft. Eigentlich wollte er gar nichts mehr, aber es tat einfach gut, irgendetwas in der Hand zu haben. "Er hat mich gerettet."

"Unsinn." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Versuch, dich vom Besen zu stoßen. Dieser ist fehlgeschlagen und jetzt hat es eben ihn erwischt und nicht dich. Du solltest froh darüber sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er in ein paar Tagen wieder draußen und ärgert uns so munter wie eh und je."

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache." Harry stocherte unlustig in seinen Erbsen herum. "Du hast nicht gesehen...du hast seine Augen nicht gesehen. Irgendetwas war anders. Irgendetwas..."

"Denk nicht mehr daran, Harry! Denk an etwas lustiges!" Ron grübelte einen Augenblick, dann schlug er seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Genau! Denk an Hermine, als sie den Vielsaft-Trank gebraut hatte, um sich für Bulstrode auszugeben und als Katze geendet ist! Das war doch ziemlich lustig!"

Eine Hand legte sich auf Rons Schulter und eine kalte Stimme fragte in leicht ironischen Tonfall: "Vielsaft-Trank, Mr. Weasley? Sie sollten wissen, dass die Anwendung dieses Trankes verboten ist."

Ron schluckte schwer, als er sich zu Professor Snape umdrehte und diesen verlegen anlächelte. "D...das war nur so...dahin gesagt, Professor! Wirklich!"

"Soso." Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch er kam nicht dazu, die Sache weiterzuverfolgen. Dumbeldore winkte ihn an den Lehrertisch und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke folgte dieser Aufforderung rasch.

"Was gab es denn?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen, als Snape Platz genommen hatte.

"Nichts weiter. Nur ein unpassender Scherz über den Einsatz von Vielsaft..."

"Das ist es! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?" Dumbledore strahlte seinen Kollegen begeistert an, der nicht so recht wusste, was in den älteren Mann gefahren war. Und so lächelte er nur gequält und wünschte das Ende der Mahlzeit herbei. Wie meistens.

 

\- - -

 

Die Lösung war zum Greifen nah, aber er wusste nicht, wen er nehmen sollte. Es musste jemand sein, der in der Lage war, den Platz von Draco Malfoy einzunehmen, ohne dass irgendjemand Verdacht schöpfte.

Unmöglich. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde Dumbledore, dass die Idee doch nicht so gut war, wie er im ersten Augenblick geglaubt hatte. Niemand konnte einen anderen Menschen hundertprozentig nachahmen und bei Lucius Malfoy waren selbst neunzig Prozent zu wenig.

Es war hoffnungslos. Dumbledore ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Eigenschaften durch, die ein möglicher Ersatz haben musste.

Es musste jemand sein, der über den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts blieb, damit sein Verschwinden zu Hause nicht auffiel. Am besten jemand, der kaum Kontakt mit seinem Elternhaus hatte. Außerdem durfte er nicht aus Slytherin sein, denn jemand aus diesem Haus würde sofort alles auffliegen lassen, sobald er bei Lucius Malfoy war, dennoch musste der Kandidat skrupellos genug sein, einen Slytherin spielen zu können. Das schloss so ziemlich jeden aus...

Nein. Nicht jeden. Eigentlich blieb nur noch ein einziger Kandidat übrig...


	3. Chapter 3

„Warum soll ich denn zum Schulleiter? Ich habe nichts getan!“ Harry rannte atemlos hinter Snape her, der mit seinen langen Beinen einen großen Vorsprung gegenüber seinem kleineren Begleiter hatte.

„Sie werden schon sehen, Potter.“ Snape hielt vor dem Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro an. „Erdbeermilch!“

Langsam kam die Wendeltreppe in Sicht und die beiden Besucher ließen sich nach oben tragen.

„Ah, Harry! Wie schön, dass du gekommen bist!“ Dumbledore wies auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch und seine Besucher nahmen Platz.

„Was habe ich denn angestellt? Ich wüsste nicht...“

„Gar nichts, Harry.“ Dumbledore beschloss, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Je schneller er alles hinter sich brachte, desto besser. „Es geht um Draco Malfoy.“

„Was ist passiert?“ Auf einmal besorgt, setzte Harry sich alarmiert auf. „Wie geht es ihm?!“

„Nicht besonders gut. Um ehrlich zu sein, er liegt im Koma.“

„Oh.“ Harry schwieg betroffen. Koma? Das klang ernst.

„Wir wissen nicht, wann er wieder zu sich kommt. Und deswegen habe ich dich herrufen lassen.“

„Was kann ich denn tun? Ich verstehe nicht...“ Harrys Verwirrung nahm mit jeder Sekunde zu.

„Ich erkläre dir alles. Aber zuvor muss ich dich bitten, niemandem etwas von dem zu erzählen, was du jetzt hören wirst.“ Dumbledore blickte ihn prüfend an und was er in Harrys Augen las, schien ihm zu genügen, denn er fuhr rasch fort: „Draco Malfoy arbeitet für unsere Seite, Harry. Er versuchte seit über einem Jahr in seinen Ferien Informationen über die nächsten Pläne von Du-weißt-schon-wem herauszufinden. In der letzten Zeit sind immer mehr Muggel und Muggelgeborene überfallen worden. Wir können uns denken, wer dahinter steckt, aber wir haben keine Beweise. Diese Beweise sollte Draco uns beschaffen. Aber nun...“

Dumbledore seufzte gequält. „Wir brauchen jemanden, der seinen Platz einnimmt.“

„Wie bitte?“ Harry blinzelte ungläubig. „Seinen Platz einnehmen? Aber wie denn?“

„Die Idee kam mir heute beim Abendessen, als dein Freund Ron den Vielsaft-Trank erwähnte. Wir brauchen jemanden, der bereit ist, über die Weihnachtsferien als Draco Malfoy nach Hause zu fahren und an dessen Stelle in Malfoy Manor nach Beweisen für Lucius Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern und Voldemorts nächsten Plänen sucht.“

Harry schloss rasch die Augen. ‚Das träume ich nur. Dieses Gespräch findet gar nicht statt. Ich werde gleich aufwachen und dann liege ich in meinem Bett und alles ist wie immer. Draco ein Spion für unsere Seite? So ein Unsinn. Dafür ist ein viel zu großes Ekelpaket! Der glaubt an das, was er jeden Tag verzapft und er liebt und bewundert seinen Vater. Er würde ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen. Genau. Und deswegen ist das hier alles nur ein Traum.‘

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, sicher.“ Der Junge schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah von Dumbledore zu Snape, die ihn beide erwartungsvoll musterten. „Das war kein Traum, oder? Es ist alles wahr.“

„Natürlich, Harry. Über solche Dinge macht man keine Scherze.“ Dumbledore warf Snape einen Blick zu, als wolle er ihn an irgendetwas erinnern. Der dunkelhaarige Professor kam der stummen Bitte unverzüglich nach.

„Wenn Sie unserem Plan zustimmen Potter, dann werde ich Sie in den Wochen bis zu den Ferien darauf vorbereiten, Dracos Platz einzunehmen.“

„Seinen Platz einnehmen? Aber wie? Ich kann unmöglich so tun, als wäre ich Malfoy! Das wird jedem Dummkopf innerhalb der ersten drei Minuten auffallen! Von seinem Vater mal ganz zu schweigen. Ich werde mich garantiert verraten und dann wird er mich umbringen. Oder noch schlimmer, er wird mich an Voldemort ausliefern! Das ist Irrsinn!“

„Harry, beruhige dich!“ Dumbledore lächelte gezwungen, als der schwarzhaarige Junge aufsprang und Anstalten machte, zur Tür zu eilen. „Hör mich doch erst einmal zu Ende an!“

„Vielleicht ist Mr. Potter wirklich nicht der Richtige für diesen überaus heiklen und wichtigen Auftrag.“ Snapes kalte Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer durch Harrys Gedanken und ließ den Jungen wütend die Lippen aufeinanderpressen. Er wusste genau, dass Snape ihn ködern wollte, doch er würde verdammt sein, wenn er dem Mann in die Falle tappte. „Er hat recht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hätte jeder seinen Versuch, Mr. Malfoy nachzuahmen durchschaut. Seine Freunde würden es sofort durchschauen und dann wäre er das Gespött dieser Schule. Ihm fehlt einfach der nötige Biss, um ein Slytherin zu sein.“

Das reichte. „Wenn ich es wollte, dann könnte ich Malfoy so überzeugend spielen, dass nicht einmal ‚Sie‘ den Unterschied merken würden!“, fauchte Harry den überraschten Professor an und schnaubte verächtlich. „Es gehört wirklich nicht viel dazu, sich der gesamten Welt als verzogener, arroganter Arsch zu präsentieren!“

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter.“ Snape grinste verschlagen. „Ich nehme Sie beim Wort. Wenn Sie mich täuschen können, dann haben Sie gute Chancen, auch Lucius Malfoy zu täuschen.“

„Aber...aber wie soll ich denn...? Ich will doch gar nicht...“ Harry sah beinahe hilflos zu Dumbledore hinüber, doch dieser schien aus irgendeinem Grund sehr zufrieden.

„Vielen Dank, dass du uns helfen willst, Harry! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin!“ Dumbledore stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, um Harry kurz auf die Schulter zu klopfen, dann schob er den völlig überrumpelten Jungen zur Tür. „Warte bitte draußen. Ich muss noch einige Dinge mit Professor Snape klären, dann wird er alles weitere mit dir besprechen!“

Dumbledore schloss rasch die Tür hinter dem sprachlosen Jungen.

„Das war nicht nett, Albus. Sie haben den armen Kerl völlig überrumpelt.“

„Mitleid, Severus ist etwas, das wir uns im Augenblick überhaupt nicht leisten können.“ Dumbledore lächelte traurig. „Mir gefällt es auch nicht, Harry zu solch einer Aufgabe zu drängen, die ohne weiteres sein Ende sein könnte, aber es ist der einzige Weg. Denken Sie an all die Leben die wir retten können. Wenn wir durch seine Hilfe Voldemort zu fassen bekommen, dann ist das Risiko, dem wir ihn aussetzen, ein kleiner Preis.“

 

\- - -

 

Harry starrte noch einige Sekunden fassungslos auf die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro, bevor er langsam die Stufen wieder hinunterschritt. Unten angekommen, lehnte er sich neben dem Gargoyle an die Wand und versuchte herauszufinden, wann er seine Zustimmung gegeben hatte.

Als er zu dem Schluss kam, dass er eigentlich niemals gesagt hatte, er würde den Auftrag annehmen und er sich auch beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte, es auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben, fühlte er sich wie eine Maus, mit der zwei Katzen ihr grausames Spiel getrieben hatten.

„Kommen Sie schon, Potter! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“

Erschrocken sah Harry auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Snape mittlerweile neben ihm stand und ihn mit seinem üblich verdrießlichen Gesichtsausdruck musterte. Hastig folgte er seinem ungeduldigen Lehrer den Gang hinunter, als dieser ihn in sein Büro führte.

„Schließen Sie die Tür Potter. Und dann setzen Sie sich hin und halten den Mund.“ Snape begann die Unterlagen zu durchwühlen, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Harry gehorchte seiner Anweisung und ließ sich schließlich auf einem durchgesessenen Sessel nieder, der an der linken Seite des Schreibtisches stand.

„Professor...“

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie sollen den Mund halten?“ Snape funkelte ihn wütend an und Harry beschloss, dass es wohl vernünftiger war, den anderen nicht weiter zu reizen. Es gab bestimmt später noch die Möglichkeit, Snape davon zu überzeugen, dass er gar nicht hier sein wollte.

„Wir werden damit beginnen, dass Sie lernen, wie Malfoy zu reden und zu bewegen. Natürlich wird der Vielsaft-Trank keinen Einfluß auf ihre Sehstärke haben, daher werden wir...“

„Aber Sir! Der Vielsaft-Trank hält doch nur eine Stunde!“, konnte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen und zog gleich darauf den Kopf ein, als ihn ein eisiger Blick traf.

„Da Sie meinem Unterricht keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenken, ist es Ihnen sicher entgangen, dass der Vielsaft-Trank auf vierundzwanzig Stunden ausgedehnt werden kann. Sie müssen nur einmal am Tag, und ich würde morgens direkt nach dem Aufstehen empfehlen, den Trank einnehmen. Aber vergessen Sie es nicht, sonst dürfte es eines Morgens beim Frühstück ein böses Erwachen geben.“

„Ähm, Professor Snape...ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, zugesagt zu haben! Ich habe niemals...“ Schon wieder war es Harry nicht vergönnt, seinen Satz zu beenden. Snape bleckte die Zähne in einer Geste, die er wohl für ein freundliches Lächeln hielt, und schüttelte leicht mißbilligend den Kopf.

„Das ist aber gar nicht nett von Ihnen Potter! Erst sagen Sie zu und dann versuchen Sie, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Professor Dumbledore wird sehr enttäuscht sein, wenn Sie ihn im Stich lassen.“

„So ist das nicht! Ich...“

„Wollen Sie Dumbledore etwa im Stich lassen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht...“

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt. Ah, hier haben wir es ja!“ Snape fischte einen Zettel aus dem Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch und hielt ihn Harry unter die Nase. „Dies ist ein Grundriss von Malfoy Manor. Sie finden darauf den Dachboden, das Erdgeschoss, sowie die darüberliegenden Etagen und eine grobe Skizze der Verliese.“

„Ver...Verliese...?“, hauchte Harry kraftlos, als er den Plan in die zitternden Hände nahm und unschlüssig nach allen Seiten drehte. Wenn man den Plänen glauben durfte, dann war Malfoy Manor wahrhaft riesig. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich darin zurechtfinden?

„Angst, Potter?“ Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte seinen Schüler mit einem abschätzigen Verziehen seiner dünnen Lippen. „Wissen Sie nicht, was Verliese sind? Ich erkläre es Ihnen gerne. Stellen Sie sich dunkle, feuchte Räume vor, an deren Wänden noch die von hungrigen Ratten abgenagten Knochen der Unglücklichen hängen, die sich mit den Malfoys eingelassen haben. Ganz normale Verliese eben.“

Harry sah das boshafte Glitzern in den dunklen Augen des Professors und straffte sich unwillkürlich. „Natürlich habe ich keine Angst, Sir. Ich war nur überrascht.“

„Gut...studieren Sie die Pläne gründlich. Morgen treffen wir uns nach dem Unterricht wieder und dann werde ich Ihnen Dracos Lebenslauf geben. Lernen Sie ihn auswendig. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie verschwinden. Ich habe noch viel zu tun.“

Harry stand langsam auf und bemerkte zu seinem nicht geringen Unbehagen, dass ihm die Knie zitterten. „Sir...?“

„Sie sind ja immer noch da, Potter!“ Snape registrierte die unnatürliche Blässe auf Harrys Gedicht und gratulierte sich im Stillen dazu, endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben, den Jungen noch ein bisschen mehr zu quälen als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„Ja...ich wollte wissen, warum Sie Dumbledore in dieser Angelegenheit helfen...ich hätte nie gedacht...“

„Denken Sie nicht, Potter!“, fuhr Snape den Jungen säuerlich an. „Nehmen Sie einfach hin, dass ich derjenige bin, der Ihnen helfen kann. War sonst noch etwas?“

„Nein, Sir.“ Harry faltete die Pläne zusammen und ging zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ, sah er sich noch einmal kurz um, doch Snape war schon wieder in seine Unterlagen vertieft und beachtete ihn nicht mehr.


	4. Chapter 4

„Das ist albern!“ Harry warf den Grundriss von Malfoy Manor beiseite und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich werde mich in diesem riesigen Kasten niemals zurechtfinden können! Spätestens wenn ich mich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten verlaufen habe, wird Lucius Malfoy Verdacht schöpfen!“

„Dann sollten Sie sich anstrengen.“ Snape reichte dem Jungen eine Liste. „Hier ist der versprochene Lebenslauf. Lernen Sie ihn auswendig. Ich werde Sie dann abfragen.“

Harry starrte auf die Liste und runzelte die Stirn. „Draco Alessian Salazar Malfoy? Was zum Teufel ist denn das für ein Name?“

Erst als Snape ihm einem verärgerten Blick zuwarf, fiel Harry auf, dass diese Frage keine besonders gute Idee gewesen war.

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden?“, fragte Snape mit samtweicher Stimme und Harry zog rasch den Kopf ein.

„Nein...warum sollte ich?“ Der Junge zwang sich zu einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Ich war nur...verwundert.“

„Studieren Sie den Lebenslauf. Lernen Sie ihn auswendig. Wir treffen uns in drei Tagen wieder und dann will ich, dass Sie über die Lage jedes einzelnen Zimmers Bescheid wissen und mir genau sagen können, wann Draco zum ersten Mal mit seinen Eltern nach Frankreich gefahren ist und welche Eissorten er bevorzugt.“

„Zitrone.“

Der fassungslose Blick auf Snapes Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Harry unterdrückte das überhebliche Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte und schob eine Erklärung nach. „Wenn es Eis zum Nachtisch gibt, ist dies die einzige Sorte, die er auswählt.“

„Clever, sehr clever”, presste Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Lippen hervor. „Gar nicht so dumm, Potter. Ich hoffe nur, Sie haben keine Allergie gegen Zitroneneis. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie.“

Harry eilte zur Tür. Die Klinke bereits in der Hand hielt er noch einmal inne. „Woher wissen Sie eigentlich so viel über Malfoy um diesen Lebenslauf zusammenstellen zu können?“

Snapes Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur boshafter als gewöhnlich. „Und warum haben Sie sich die Mühe gemacht, Mr. Malfoy bei den Mahlzeiten so gründlich zu beobachten?“

Diese Frage verdiente keine Antwort, entschied Harry und verließ rasch den Raum.

 

\- - -

 

„Narcissa!“

Keine Antwort.

„NARCISSA!“

Dies rief endlich eine Reaktion hervor. „Was ist denn, Lucius?“

„Ich habe gerade diese Rechnung bekommen!“ Lucius Malfoy hielt seiner Frau die Rechnung entgegen und tat sein bestes, um ruhig zu bleiben.

Narcissa überflog die Rechnung und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war gestern einkaufen und hatte nicht genug Geld dabei. Ich habe dem Schneider gesagt, dass er dir die Rechnung schicken soll. Das ist alles.“

„Das ist alles?“ Lucius zitterte beinahe vor Wut. „Diese horrende Summe tust du mit einem ‚das ist alles‘ ab? Bist du verrückt? Wer soll das bezahlen?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du pleite bist, Liebling.“ Narcissa verzog ihren perfekt geschminkten Mund. Ihre neue Leidenschaft für Kosmetika war ihrem Mann ein Dorn im Auge, doch bisher hatte er noch nichts dazu gesagt. Das konnte sich allerdings bald ändern, wenn sie nicht ein wenig Verständnis für seine Lage aufbrachte.

„Wir sind nicht pleite! Zumindest jetzt noch nicht!“ Lucius knüllte die Rechnung wütend zu einem kleinen Bällchen zusammen und schleuderte sie zu Boden. „Wenn du unser Geld allerdings weiterhin so ohne Sinn und Verstand zum Fenster hinauswirfst, wird es nicht mehr lange dauern!“

„Und ich dachte, du wärst reich.“ Narcissas Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. „Gibt es da etwas, das du mir sagen solltest?“

„Natürlich bin ich reich!“ Lucius warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. „Nur würde ich auch gern reich bleiben! Ich musste einen großen Teil meines Vermögens opfern, um mich aus Azkaban freizukaufen und Geld für Dinge rauszuwerfen, die absolut unnötig sind...“

„Unnötig.“ Narcissas Stimme klang auf einmal ziemlich schrill und Lucius ahnte, dass sie gleich losschreien würde. „Du nennst es unnötig und schiebst dein Geld vor, aber ich habe dich durchschaut! Du gönnst es mir nicht! Das ist es! Du willst mir noch nicht einmal das nötigste geben, damit ich ein einigermaßen vernünftiges Leben führen kann!“

Lucius starrte ihr fassungslos hinterher, als sie, den Kopf beleidigt in den Nacken geworfen, aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Irgendwie schaffte Narcissa es doch immer wieder, ihm die Worte ihm Mund umzudrehen. Verärgert hob er die Rechnung auf und strich das Papier glatt. Seufzend sah er noch einmal auf die Summe, doch es half nichts. Er würde es ja doch bezahlen müssen.

 

\- - -

 

Harry hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt, sich die wichtigsten Daten aus dem Leben von Draco Malfoy einzuprägen.

Er war so beschäftigt damit, sich die Namen der unzähligen Onkel und Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen, der wichtigsten Geschäftspartner und weiß der Teufel wem noch alles, einzuprägen, dass er das Öffnen der Tür komplett überhörte.

„Harry? Was machst du da, Kumpel?“

Erschrocken sah Harry auf und starrte sprachlos auf Ron, der die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihm den Zettel aus der Hand nahm.

„Gib her!“ Harry befürchtete das schlimmste und machte sich daran, dem anderen den Zettel wegzunehmen, doch es war zu spät. Ron sah ihn mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Was willst du denn damit?!“

„Ich...äh...Snape wollte...“ verzweifelt suchte Harry nach einer plausiblen Erklärung, warum er mit Malfoy’s Lebenslauf herumlief, doch zu seiner Überraschung warf Ron die Liste mit einem Schulterzucken auf das Bett.

„Na, es ist deine Entscheidung, aber ich würde meine Freizeit nicht mit Rezepturen für Zaubertränke verschwenden. Glaub mir, das wird auch nichts nützen. Der Mann haßt dich. Da kannst du lernen so viel du willst. Er wird dir trotzdem bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Punkte abziehen.“

Ungläubig nahm Harry den Lebenslauf in die Hand, doch alles was er sah, waren die allseits bekannten Daten von Dracos Tante Lutetia. Er blickte zurück zu seinem Freund, doch dieser hatte sich bereits hingelegt und schlief tief und fest.

Mit einem leichten Schaudern beschloss Harry, dass es genug war und ging ebenfalls zu Bett.

 

\- - -

 

Nacht senkte sich über Malfoy Manor und in jeder anderen Nacht hätte das Herrenhaus in tiefen Schlaf gelegen, doch diese Nacht war ein wenig anders als all die anderen Nächte zuvor.

Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten eilte die in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt die Treppe hinunter, immer tiefer und tiefer in die Eingeweide des Herrenhauses hinein, bis sie die Verliese erreichte. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon, denn der dunkle Lord war durch den Vorfall mit Potter geschwächt und wenn er sich nicht erholte, dann war alles umsonst. All die Jahre des Kämpfens, all die Jahre des Wartens. Das durfte nicht sein.

Während die Gestalt weiter in die Verliese vordrang, flackerte das Licht einer einsamen Fackel über weißblondes Haar, dann verschwand der Eindringling im Dunkel des Ganges.


	5. Chapter 5

„Nun machen Sie schon, Potter! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“ Snape tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, während Harry in dessen privaten Räumen an einem mit unzähligen Tellern, Gläsern und Bestecken gedeckten Tisch saß und verzweifelt in seinen Erinnerungen nach der richtigen Lösung kramte.

„Es sind einfach zu viele Gabeln auf diesem Tisch!“ Harry gab auf. „Warum soll ich mir um so etwas Gedanken machen? Ich dachte, diese Massen an Besteck würden nur bei offiziellen Anlässen benutzt.“

„Selbst ein Frühstück ist bei den Malfoys ein offizieller Anlass.“ Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte verächtlich. „Nun machen Sie schon, Potter. Haben Ihre Eltern Ihre Erziehung wirklich so sträflich vernachlässigt?“

Das war ein unglaublicher Tiefschlag, selbst für Snape. Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ohne hinzusehen griff er sich die erstbeste Gabel vom Tisch.

„Falsch!“ Snape klopfte ihm auf die Finger und drückte ihm die richtige in die Hand. Dann sah er, dass der Junge mit den Tränen kämpfte und seufzte. „Nun heulen Sie nicht, Potter. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten.“

Harry schluckte schwer, sagte aber nichts. Obwohl Snapes Worte immer noch wie Stacheln in seinem Herzen saßen, wusste er, dass dies die einzige Entschuldigung war, die er bekommen würde und so starrte er auf seinen Teller und stupste den darauf liegenden Hummer unglücklich an.

„Potter, geben Sie her und schauen Sie genau hin.“ Mit einem entnervten Seufzen nahm der Professor ihm das Besteck aus der Hand und begann mit sicheren Bewegungen, den Hummer zu zerlegen.

 

\- - -

 

„Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?“

Lucius sah verwirrt von seinem Frühstück auf und warf seiner Frau einen fragenden Blick zu. Narzissa seufzte und verdrehte leicht ungeduldig die Augen.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob ich dir aus Nizza etwas mitbringen soll. Ich wollte mit einigen meiner Freundinnen eine Shopping-Tour machen und...“

„Du wirst nicht nach Nizza fahren und dort mein Geld sinnlos zum Fenster hinauswerfen!“ Lucius konnte es nicht fassen. Hörte Narzissa eigentlich niemals zu, wenn er etwas sagte? Er fühlte seinen Blutdruck ansteigen und versuchte hastig, sich zu beruhigen. Jetzt an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben wäre genau das, worauf Narzissa seit Jahren hoffte.

Narzissas Augen verdunkelten sich kaum merklich und Lucius ging innerlich in Deckung. Es war wirklich nicht klug, seiner Frau etwas wegzunehmen, von dem sie dachte, sie hätte ein Anrecht darauf.

„Alle meine Freundinnen erwarten von mir, mit ihnen zusammen nach Nizza zu fahren. Kannst du dir vorstellen, welche Gerüchte sie in die Welt setzen würden, wenn ich auf einmal einen Rückzieher mache und verlauten lasse, dass du kein Geld hast? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, dass es meinen wahren Freunden nichts ausmachen würde, denn du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass keiner von uns wahre Freunde hat. Sobald sie Blut lecken, werden sie uns jagen.“

Lucius schloss kurz die Augen. So sehr es ihn ärgerte, Narzissa hatte recht. Alle seine sogenannten Freunde waren nichts weiter als Mitläufer, die ihn aufgrund seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung respektierten und nicht, weil sie seine Persönlichkeit so schätzen.

„Ich brauche nichts“, sagte er daher nur leise und Narzissa griff triumphierend nach ihrer Tasse.

 

\- - -

 

Harry fühlte sich unwohl. Ein Zustand, der sowohl einerseits auf sein erneutes Zusammentreffen mit Snape zurückzuführen war und andererseits ganz einfach in der Tatsache begründet lag, dass er nicht wusste, ob er seinem Auftrag wirklich gewachsen war.

Seit mehreren Tagen lernte er nun schon wie ein Besessener Anstands- und Benimmregeln und hatte mit jeder verstreichenden Minute mehr und mehr das Gefühl, die wehrlose Fliege in einem riesigen Spinnennetz zu sein, wobei ihm noch nicht einmal klar war, warum er all dies wissen musste, denn Draco hatte überhaupt kein Benehmen, soweit er dies beurteilen konnte.

Er klopfte zögerlich an die Tür zu Snapes Arbeitszimmer und hoffte gegen alle Vernunft, der Professor hätte ihr Treffen vergessen.

„Herein.“

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat ein. Snape empfing ihn wie immer mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen von Natur aus mißmutigen Zügen und der Junge fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Wenn Snape doch nur ein bisschen freundlicher wäre, dann wäre all dies halb so schlimm. Doch Harry wusste, dass er sich nur selbst belog. Ein lächelnder Snape hätte ihn wahrscheinlich in panische Angst versetzt. Dann doch besser das, woran er gewöhnt war.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter.“ Snape wühlte wieder einmal in den Blätterstapeln auf seinem Schreibtisch und zog schließlich eine neue Liste hervor. „Ich habe einige Fragen zu Draco’s Lebenslauf zusammengestellt. Bereit?“

„Wofür soll ich...?“

„Welchen zweiten Vornamen hat Lucius Malfoy?“

„Aber Sir! Kann ich nicht...“ Harry fing Snapes ungeduldigen Blick auf und sagte leise: „Salazar. Was denn auch sonst.“

„Höre ich da leichten Unmut heraus, Potter?“ Snapes Miene verriet nichts, doch in seinen dunklen Augen glühte es zornig. „Wen heiratete Granville Malfoy im Jahre 1665, nachdem er seinen Bruder aus dem Weg geräumt hatte?“

„Wen... Das interessiert doch niemanden, Sir!“, wagte Harry endlich, sich gegen Snape zur Wehr zu setzen. „Glauben Sie wirklich...“

„Wie üblich, Potter. Sie haben keine Ahnung.“ Snape schüttelte gespielt vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, doch Harry konnte sehen, dass er es genoß, den Jungen zu quälen. „Dann sagen Sie mir doch wenigstens, wie alt Narzissa Malfoy war, als Draco auf die Welt kam.“

„Ich...“ Harrys Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Vorhin hatte er es noch gewusst und die Antwort lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch es war wie stets, wenn Snape ihn etwas fragte. Sein Kopf war mit einem Schlag komplett leer.

„Wie um alles in der Welt wollen Sie auch nur den ersten Tag überleben, Potter?“ Snapes Frage war rein rhetorisch und Harry presste rasch die Lippen aufeinander, um nichts zu sagen, was ihm später leid tun würde.

Snape stand auf und wanderte einige Minuten nachdenklich in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, dann wirbelte er herum und jagte Harry einen Mordsschrecken ein. „Kommen Sie mit, Potter. Ich denke, es wird Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie ein bisschen mehr über Draco Malfoy lernen.“

Harry starrte immer noch auf die Tür, als Snapes ungehaltene Stimme vom Gang her rief: „Wo zum Teufel bleiben Sie denn, Potter?“

Hastig sprang er auf und rannte hinaus.

 

\- - -

 

„Ich sollte das wahrscheinlich nicht tun und ich bin sicher, Draco würde es mir übelnehmen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sonst noch tun soll.“ Snape hatte ihn durch einige Gänge geführt, ihn vor einem Gemälde gebeten sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und hatte ihn dann in den Raum geführt, in dem Draco normalerweise schlief.

Alle anderen Schüler waren beim Abendessen und so hatten sie die Räume für sich allein. Harry sah sich neugierig um. Er war zwar schon einmal hier gewesen, aber seine Erinnerung war nicht allzu klar an den damaligen Besuch. Er wusste nur noch, dass er schreckliche Angst gehabt hatte und immer befürchtet hatte aufzufliegen.

Wenn er sich jetzt umsah, musste er zugeben, dass die Räume, die den Slytherins gehörten sich gar nicht so sehr von denen im Gryffindor Turm unterschieden. Die grün-silbernen Vorhänge und Decken gefielen ihm sogar irgendwie.

„Setzen Sie sich, Potter.“ Snape klopfte neben sich auf ein Bett, von dem Harry vermutete, dass es Draco gehörte und widerwillig ließ der Junge sich neben dem Mann nieder. „Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fotos zeigen. Vielleicht können Sie sich Dracos Leben besser merken, wenn Sie sich an einigen handfesten Erinnerungen festhalten können.“

Harry sagte nichts, sondern sah nur unsicher auf das erste Foto hinab. Der erste Gedanke, der ihm in den Sinn kam, war: „Was für ein hübsches Kind!“

Snape lachte lautlos in sich hinein. „Das ist Draco im Alter von drei Jahren.“

Harry fiel der Unterkiefer herunter. Das sollte Draco sein? Dieses niedliche Kind mit den silberblonden Locken, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht fielen und diesem strahlenden Lächeln, das bei ihm den Wusch auslöste, es sofort in die Arme zu nehmen? Nie im Leben.

„Und das ist Draco mit seinen Eltern.“ Snape schlug die Seite um und ließ Harry Zeit, seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden.

Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, einige Jahre jünger als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Beide schienen nur Augen für den kleinen Jungen zu haben, der seine Arme um Lucius Hals geschlungen hatte und seine Eltern fröhlich anlächelte. Und diese lächelten ebenso fröhlich und liebevoll zurück.

Bild um Bild folgte und Harry fragte sich immer öfter, ob er Malfoy jemals wirklich gekannt hatte. Wie alle anderen hatte er nur die Fassade gesehen und niemals das, was dahinter lag. Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass Draco seine Eltern lieben könnte wie jedes andere Kind auch. Es war eine erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass er so viele Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, Draco nicht mehr als Mensch, sondern nur noch als schlichtes Feindbild zu sehen.

Je weiter er das Fotoalbum durchblätterte, desto augenscheinlicher wurden kaum merkliche Veränderungen in Lucius‘ und Narzissas Verhalten. Waren sie anfangs liebevolle Eltern, so änderte sich dies, je älter Draco wurde. Lucius Augen wurden kaum merklich kälter, Narzissas Blick gleichgültiger.

Fragend sah Harry auf und stellte fest, dass Snape ihn seit einigen Minuten schweigend ansah. „Warum haben Sie mir das gezeigt?“ Er schlug das Album zu und reichte es dem Professor. Dieser legte es in seinen Schoß und fuhr nachdenklich mit der Fingerspitze die Konturen des Malfoyschen Familienwappens nach.

„Weil ich will, dass du Draco verstehst.“ Snape stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Nun kommen Sie schon, Potter! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Es sind nur noch knapp drei Wochen bis zu den Ferien und Sie sind alles andere als bereit.“

Harry folgte ihm langsam. Hatte Snape ihn gerade geduzt? Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste er sich eingebildet haben.


	6. Chapter 6

Snape verließ langsam die Krankenstation. Dracos Zustand war immer noch unverändert und die Zeit lief ihm davon. Potter mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen war eine Schnapsidee gewesen, die sie alle höchstwahrscheinlich ins Jenseits befördern würde. Der Junge war einfach verstockt und unkooperativ und er sollte aus dem ganzen Desaster natürlich einen Erfolg machen. Warum fielen diese undankbaren Aufgaben immer nur ihm zu?

In seinem Labor machte er sich unverzüglich daran, den Vielsaft-Trank zu vollenden, den er Potter zu Übungszwecken geben wollte. Er ließ Dracos Haare in den Kessel fallen und während er seine Hände die Arbeit tun ließ, schweiften seine Gedanken zu ihrer augenblicklichen Situation und den möglichen Konsequenzen, die ein Versagen Potters nach sich ziehen würde.

Lucius Malfoy war niemand, den man unterschätzen durfte. Er war einer von Voldemort’s treuesten Gefolgsleuten und stand in dessen Gunst ziemlich weit oben. Snape nahm den Kessel vom Feuer und füllte den Trank in eine Flasche. Wann hatte er Lucius aus den Augen verloren? Sie waren Freunde gewesen, als sie zusammen die Schule besucht hatten und damals hatten sie sich geschworen sich niemals fremd zu werden. Sie wollten Freunde bleiben, doch dann waren sie den Todessern beigetreten und ihre Freundschaft war das erste gewesen, was sie dem Dunklen Lord geopfert hatten.

Snape seufzte. Als Draco damals zu ihm gekommen war um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, da hatte er nicht eine Sekunde gezögert. Wenn es ihm half seinen alten Freund wiederzubekommen, dann war kein Preis zu hoch und alle Möglichkeiten mußten ausgeschöpft werden. Doch jetzt war eine unbekannte Größe auf den Plan getreten. Potter. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter, der Sohn des Mannes, der ihm seine Jugend so schwer gemacht hatte.

Er könnte ihn für immer loswerden. Snape sah nachdenklich auf den Vielsafttrank in seiner Hand. Wenn er ihn ein klein wenig veränderte, so dass seine Wirkung schneller nachließ als geplant... ‚Nein‘ rief Snape sich energisch zur Ordnung. Damit hätte er nichts gewonnen. Er würde Potter loswerden, sich selbst aber um seine Rache betrügen. Wenn Potter zugrunde gehen würde, dann wollte Snape schon dabeisein.

Der Professor stellte die Flasche auf seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den dahinter stehenden Sessel. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür. Potter verspätete sich schon wieder. Ein unfreundliches Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel und er begann damit, sich die passende Strafe für diese Verfehlung einfallen zu lassen.

 

\- - -

 

Harry rannte mit wehenden Roben den Gang hinunter. Sein Gesicht war vor rot vor Anstrengung und sein Atem ging keuchend, doch er hielt nicht an. Jede gewonnene Sekunde konnte sich Snape gegenüber als Rettung erweisen.

Als er endlich die Verliese erreicht hatte, schwammen seine Augen in Tränen. Er klopfte an und als die schnarrende Stimme des Professors in herein bat, stolperte er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.

Snape presste mißbilligend die Lippen aufeinander und wies wortlos auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie starrten sich einige Minuten schweigend an, dann hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Davon holen Sie die verschwendete Zeit auch nicht mehr ein.“ Snape schob dem Jungen den Vielsafttrank entgegen. „Trinken Sie das. Sie werden für die nächste Stunde Mr. Malfoys Aussehen annehmen. Ich möchte, dass Sie ein wenig durch die Schule streifen. Versuchen Sie, mit niemandem zu reden und halten Sie sich auf alle Fälle von anderen Slytherin fern. Diese würden Sie auf der Stelle durchschauen. Sie werden erst einmal mit Schülern aus den anderen Häusern üben.“

„Aber Draco ist doch bewußtlos auf der Krankenstation. Wird es nicht merkwürdig aussehen, wenn ich auf einmal durch die Schule laufe?“

„Sie sind nicht auf dem laufenden, Potter. Schon vor drei Tagen hat Professor Dumbledore das Gerücht verbreitet, Draco sei aufgewacht. Wenn Sie jemandem begegnen, dann sagen Sie einfach, sie dürften nicht lange aufbleiben und müßten so schnell wie möglich in die Krankenstation zurück.“

„Aber...“

„Ich weiß, Potter! Diese Story ist mehr als fadenscheinig, aber darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie nur noch knapp eine Woche bis zu den Ferien haben? Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Sie müssen üben, wie Mr. Malfoy zu klingen. Sie müssen sich ebenso bewegen, reden, denken. Sie müssen Draco Malfoy ‚sein‘. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Ihm war ein wenig übel, als er daran dachte, was nun auf ihn zukam. Er würde seinen Körper, seine ganze Persönlichkeit aufgeben müssen um jemand zu werden, den er noch nicht einmal leiden konnte. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen?

„Also, Potter, dann trinken Sie mal aus.“ Snape wartete, bis die Wirkung des Trankes eingesetzt hatte, dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab über dem überraschten Jungen. Harry blinzelte überrascht, als seine Sicht sich klärte. Snape grinste. „Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass unser Plan an so einer Kleinigkeit wie Ihrer miserablen Sehschärfe scheitert. Und jetzt sollten Sie zusehen, dass Sie Ihre Zeit ausnutzen.“

Er schob den Jungen zur Tür. „Und viel Spaß dabei, die Welt mal durch Slytherin-Augen zu sehen.“ Die Tür schlug zu und Harry starrte mit halboffenem Mund auf das unnachgiebige Holz, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte davon.

 

\- - -

 

„Sie waren ziemlich gemein zu dem armen Jungen, Severus.“ Dumbledore löste sich aus den Schatten, die ihn bisher geschickt verborgen hatten und sah Snape strafend an. „Er hat es schwer genug auch ohne das Sie ihn zusätzlich fertigmachen.“

„Ich helfe dem Jungen, Albus. Er muss endlich lernen, dass diese Schule für Slytherin nichts bietet außer Mißtrauen und einem harten Überlebenskampf, der sich täglich wiederholt.“

„Sie wissen, dass das so nicht stimmt, Severus“, stellte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme fest und er klang traurig. „Vertrauen Sie mir immer noch nicht? Diese Schule muss endlich eine Einheit werden und Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich niemanden bevorzuge. Nicht wir sind es, die Slytherin ausgrenzen.“

„Vielleicht nicht.“ Snape sah seinen Vorgesetzen abwartend an. Diese Unterhaltung hatten sie schon viel zu oft geführt und immer wieder landeten sie an der gleichen Stelle. Immer war es die Schuld Slytherins, dass die Schule keine Einheit mehr war, immer waren sie es, die sich vor den anderen zurückzogen und nicht anders herum. Snape sah keinen Sinn darin mit Dumbledore über etwas zu streiten, was er doch nicht ändern konnte. „Vielleicht wird es uns tatsächlich eines Tages gelingen, wieder zueinander zu finden.“

„Es wäre für uns alle von Vorteil, Severus.“ Dumbledore lächelte freundlich, doch der andere erkannte die Härte, die sich unter diesem Lächeln verbarg.

„Da stimme ich Ihnen zu, Dumbledore. Doch leider werden sich die Schranken nicht so einfach einreißen lassen. Dafür bestehen sie schon zu lange.“

„Aber wir sollten es wenigstens versuchen.“ Dumbledore tätschelte dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke kurz die Schulter, dann verschwand er so plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war. Snape verdrehte kurz die Augen und kehrte dann zu seinen Studien zurück. Er hatte keine Zeit sich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, die sich ohnehin nie ändern würden.

 

\- - -

 

Harry wanderte durch die Gänge und versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich von allen anderen fernzuhalten. Die meisten ignorierten ihn. Einige grüßten, doch auch sie schienen es eilig zu haben, weiterzukommen. Es schien fast, als hätten sie Angst vor ihm.

Schließlich kam Harry an einem Spiegel vorbei. Neugierig blieb er stehen und sah sich an. Sein Gesicht war nun schmal und scharfgeschnitten, sein Haar blond und straff zurückgekämmt, dazu die kalten, grauen Augen...

Nein, diese Augen waren nicht kalt, sondern nur traurig. So unendlich traurig. Er beugte sich ein klein wenig weiter vor, nur um diese Augen besser betrachten zu können. Hatte er jemals bemerkt, wie hübsch sie aussahen, wenn sie sich so wie jetzt ein klein wenig weiteten...

Neben ihm tauchte ein neues Spiegelbild auf, diesmal das eines rothaarigen Jungen, dessen Gesicht von unzähligen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt wurde. „Laß mich raten, Frettchen. Es gibt niemanden, der so schön ist wie du und deswegen machst du jetzt mit deinem Spiegelbild rum?“


	7. Chapter 7

„Was hältst du davon?“ Narzissa hielt sich ein dunkelblaues Samtkleid an, wartete die Antwort ihres Mannes jedoch gar nicht erst ab, sondern packte es umgehend ein. Gleich darauf verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Kleiderschrank.

Die Malfoys befanden sich im Augenblick in Narzissas Ankleideraum, wo diese versuchte die passende Garderobe für ihren Urlaub zusammenzustellen.

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich dir nichts mitbringen soll?“ Narzissa wühlte weiterhin in ihrem Schrank, ab und zu holte sie eines ihrer zahlreichen Kleider heraus, hielt es ans Licht, nur um gleich darauf mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder zurückzuhängen. „Ich könnte dir eine dieser niedlichen kleinen Gebäckschachteln mitbringen die du so gern magst!“

Lucius warf seiner Frau nur einen genervten Blick zu, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter zu ihrem Einfall. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er keineswegs die Schachteln mochte, sondern das darin befindliche Gebäck, doch Kommentare dieser Art waren an Narzissa völlig verschwendet.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir ein oder zwei Schachteln mitbringen. Es wird dich aufmuntern!“

Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Gebäck ihm völlig egal. Ebenso gleichgültig war ihm, was seine Frau anzuziehen gedachte, doch aus einem ihm noch unbekannten Grund erwartete Narzissa von ihm, dass er ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

„Während ich weg bin könntest du dich ein wenig um Draco kümmern.“ Narzissa warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu und Lucius ahnte, dass sie nun zum eigentlichen Grund seines Hierseins kommen würden. „Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn bald zu sich rufen wird und darauf muss er vorbereitet werden. Ich will, dass wir stolz auf ihn sein können!“

„Was genau meinst du damit?“, fragte Lucius mißtrauisch nach, als ihn ein unangenehmer Verdacht beschlich. Wie es schien hatte Narzissa bereits etwas im Sinn.

„Du musst ihm zeigen, was es bedeutet ein Todesser zu sein. Das ist deine Pflicht. Eine Pflicht, die du schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt hast.“ Narzissa lächelte ihn strahlend an und entschied sich, das dunkelgrüne Kleid zu Hause zu lassen. Achtlos ließ sie es zu Boden fallen und beförderte es mit einem Tritt beiseite. „Ich denke es wäre eine nette Idee, wenn du ihn mitnimmst, sobald du den nächsten Auftrag für unseren Lord ausführt.“

Das war es also. Lucius schloß kurz die Augen und ließ ihre Worte auf sich wirken. „Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?“, wollte er schließlich mit betont gelangweilter Stimme wissen. „Ich kann ja wohl kaum einen unerfahrenen Jungen auf eine meiner Missionen mitnehmen.“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Narzissas Augen verengten sich leicht. Ein schlechtes Zeichen. „Wie soll er denn Erfahrungen sammeln, wenn du ihm nie die Gelegenheit dazu gibst?“

„Nazissa, ich bitte dich!“ Lucius fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde. „Du kannst nicht im Ernst erwarten, dass ich...“

„Doch. Genau das erwarte ich von dir, Lucius“, unterbrach seine Frau ihn beinahe schroff und in ihren Augen lag ein drohendes Funkeln. „Du wirst meinem Sohn nicht seine Chancen auf eine glorreiche Zukunft an der Seite unseres Herrn verbauen, nur weil du zu faul bist, dich um ihn zu kümmern!“

„Narzissa!“ Lucius wurde nun auch wütend. „Du bist unvernünftig und vollkommen ungerecht! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde Draco absichtlich...“ Auch diesen Satz zu Ende zu bringen war ihm nicht vergönnt. Seine Frau wirbelte herum und tippte mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes gegen seine Brust.

„Du wirst dich angemessen um Draco kümmern, während ich weg bin!“

Lucius Augen verengten sich zu bedrohlichen kleinen Schlitzen. „Drohst du mir etwa?“

„Aber natürlich nicht, Lucius!“ Narzissa ließ ihren Zauberstab so schnell verschwinden wie er aufgetaucht war und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Ich würde dir doch niemals drohen!“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Schrank zu und hielt eines ihrer Kleider hoch. „Dieses hier? Was meinst du?“

 

\- - -

 

„Na, was ist Frettchen? Hat der kleine Schlag auf dem Quidditch-Feld dir die Sprache geraubt?“ Ron grinste verächtlich und maß Harry mit einem geringschätzigen Blick, der mehr als alles andere deutlich machte, wie wenig er von dem anderen Jungen hielt. „Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er seinen Freund in fassungsloser Faszination angestarrt hatte und senkte rasch den Blick. Er wollte keinen Streit mit Ron, nicht ausgerechnet jetzt und schon gar nicht, wenn dieser ihn für Malfoy hielt. Sollte Ron jemals die Wahrheit erfahren, er wäre furchtbar enttäuscht, weil Harry ihm nicht alles erzählt hatte. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass Dumbledore ihn zu Stillschweigen verpflichtet hatte.

„Los sag etwas, Malfoy! Du hast doch sonst immer den passenden Kommentar auf Lager!“ Harry wandte sich ab, fest entschlossen, sich auf gar keinen Fall provozieren zu lassen.

„Der Schlag war wohl doch härter, als wir angenommen haben. Scheint, als hättest du das letzte bisschen Hirn was zu jemals gehabt hast nun auch verloren.“

Harry weigerte sich immer noch, auf die offene Feindseligkeit einzugehen, die Ron ihm entgegenbrachte, doch bei den nächsten Worten seines Freundes blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Was ist los, Malfoy? Hast du Angst?!“

Um ehrlich zu sein, es waren nicht Rons Worte, die ihn anhalten ließen, es war vielmehr Dracos Spiegelbild, welches ihn daran hinderte, einfach davonzulaufen. _‚Wie kannst du mir das antun? Wie kannst du die ganze Schule glauben machen, ein Malfoy würde vor einem Wiesel davonlaufen?‘,_ schienen die grauen Augen des anderen ihn vorwurfsvoll zu fragen und Harry wusste, er konnte es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Langsam drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um, noch nicht ganz sicher, was er nun tun würde, aber eines war ganz gewiß. Er würde nicht weglaufen. Er war Draco Malfoy. Und ein Malfoy gab einem Weasley unter keinen Umständen die Genugtuung, ihn in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben.

Ein hochmütiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Züge, als er sich langsam zu Ron umdrehte. „Sag bloß, du bist neidisch, Wiesel? Nun, das ist verständlich. Mein Spiegelbild rennt wenigstens nicht schreiend davon, wenn ich es anschaue.“

„Du...!“ Gedämpftes Gelächter durchlief die kleine Menge, die sich mittlerweile um die beiden Jungen gebildet hatte und sorgte dafür, dass Ron dunkelrot anlief. Purer Haß glomm in seinen Augen, als er in das immer noch grinsende Gesicht seines Gegenübers starrte. „Halts Maul, Malfoy!“

„Meine Güte, Wiesel!“ Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Erst ist es dir nicht recht, wenn ich den Mund halte, dann beschwerst du dich, wenn ich antworte. Du solltest dich allmählich entscheiden!“

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wo diese Worte auf einmal herkamen, doch sie sprudelten einfach so aus ihm hervor und wenn er ehrlich war, dann machte es sogar ein kleines bisschen Spaß. Als er nach einigen Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort erhalten hatte, wandte er sich gleichgültig ab, nur um gleich darauf eine Hand auf seiner Schulter zu spüren, die ihn mit festem Griff wieder herumriß und in der gleichen Bewegung gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken schleuderte.

„Au...“ Harry schlug hart mit dem Kopf an und sah für einen Augenblick nur Sterne. Doch dann stieß er ein wütendes Grollen aus und mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei wollte er sich auf seinen Freund stürzen, doch ein starker Arm fing ihn mitten im Sprung ab und hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da machen, Mr. Weasley?!“, ertönte die eisige Stimme Snapes direkt über Harrys Kopf und der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wo kam der denn jetzt auf einmal her?

„Gar nichts, Professor Snape“, brachte Ron mit hochrotem Gesicht hervor und schoss einen glühenden Blick auf die beiden ihm in der ganzen Schule am meisten verhassten Personen ab. „Ich habe mich nur ein wenig mit Mr. Malfoy unterhalten!“

„Von wegen! Er hat mich angegriffen!“ Zu Harrys eigenem Erstaunen waren ihm diese Worte herausgerutscht, ehe er sie zurückhalten konnte und auch Snape schien überrascht zu sein, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er einen Ausdruck tief empfundenen Unglaubens in den dunklen Augen seines Lehrers aufglühen. Doch dieser hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt und bedachte den wie erstarrt dastehenden Ron mit einem beinahe genüsslichen Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Weasley?“ Snape ließ Harry los, als klar war, dass dieser keinen weiteren Versuch unternehmen würde, seinen Freund anzuspringen, und wandte sich seinem neuen Opfer zu. „Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, dass Mr. Malfoy gerade erst aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde, wo er von einer schweren Verletzung genesen ist. Er darf keinerlei Aufregung ausgesetzt werden. Sollte er also durch Ihre Unverantwortlichkeit Schaden genommen haben, werden Sie sich vor dem Schulleiter verantworten müssen.“

„Ihm ist doch gar nichts passiert!“, wagte Ron einzuwenden, obwohl ihm von Vornherein klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit Snape zu diskutieren. Dessen Meinung zu Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser war bekannt und die Tatsache, des es einer der verhassten Gryffindors war, der es gewagt hatte, ausgerechnet seinen Lieblingsschüler anzugreifen, bot ihm eine Gelegenheit zur Rache, die er sich bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen würde. Voller Zorn über die ihm gerade angedeihende Ungerechtigkeit gab er jeden weiteren Versuch das drohende Unheil abzuwenden auf und murmelte: „Wieder ganz der Alte, Malfoy.“

Harrys Reaktion auf Rons schwachen Verteidigungsversuch bestand darin, den anderen mit einem Ausdruck kalter Arroganz auf seinem Gesicht von oben bis unten kalt zu mustern. „Sagtest du etwas, Wiesel?“

Der Haß in Rons Augen war mittlerweile unübersehbar, doch er antwortete nicht, sondern drängte sich durch die Menge davon. Ehe er jedoch aus Snapes Blickfeld verschwinden konnte, hielt dieser ihn noch einmal auf. „Und natürlich erwarte ich Sie morgen Abend zum Nachsitzen, Mr. Weasley.“

 

\- - -

 

Im flackernden Licht einer einsamen Fackel bewegte sich ein Schatten durch die dunklen Gänge der Verliese unter Malfoy Manor. Zielstrebig drang die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt weiter in die Dunkelheit vor, bis sie schließlich eine schwere Eisentür erreichte. Weiß behandschuhte Hände steckten die Fackel wurde in eine rostige Halterung und zerrten so lange an der Tür, bis sich diese widerstrebend öffnete. Dann nahm sie die Fackel wieder auf und eilte weiter.

Hinter der Tür war die Dunkelheit noch schwärzer, noch ein wenig unheimlicher und der Gestalt rann ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Doch was sie fühlte, war ohne Belang. Ihrem Lord gefiel es in der Dunkelheit und das war alles, was zählte.

Endlich erreichte das schwache Licht der Fackel den hinteren Teil des Raumes und enthüllte langsam die majestätische Gestalt des Dunklen Lords ihren Blicken. Die Gestalt fiel auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

„Ihr habt gerufen, mein Lord? Wie kann ich euch dienen?“


	8. Chapter 8

„Setzen.“

Harry blieb zögernd stehen und warf Snape einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dieser schien in einer noch miserableren Laune zu sein als je zuvor und der Junge war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, welche Laus dem Professor jetzt schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen war. Obwohl er es sich natürlich denken konnte.

„Setzen Sie sich hin, Potter!“ Snapes Stimme wurde kaum merklich lauter und diesmal kam der Junge seiner Aufforderung eiligst nach. Nervös rutschte er auf dem unbequemen Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch hin und her, bis ihm ein eisiger Blick des Professors zu verstehen gab, dass er besser daran tat, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Lange Sekunden starrte der Mann ihn wortlos an, dann sagte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme: „Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen sich von allen anderen Schülern möglichst fernhalten? Und das galt besonders für Ihre Freunde!“

„Ich...“

„Aber Sie haben es ja nie nötig, mir zuzuhören, nicht wahr? Wie oft...“

„Ich kann es Ihnen wirklich niemals recht machen, oder?!“ Harry hatte ein für alle mal genug. Er hatte es satt, von Snape wie Dreck behandelt zu werden, hatte es satt, für alle immer nur der nette, liebe Junge zu sein, der potentielle Held der gesamten Zauberwelt. Immer brav und angepaßt, immer verständnisvoll und hilfsbereit. Er hatte ein für alle mal genug davon, etwas zu sein, was er gar nicht sein wollte. Und als er einmal damit begonnen hatte, ließen ihn sein Ärger und seine Frustration alle Vorsicht über Bord werfen und mit kaum verhohlener Genugtuung ließ er seinen seit so langer Zeit aufgestauten Gefühlen endlich freien Lauf.

„Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, dass ich Ihnen und Dumbledore diesen Gefallen tue, doch statt dessen machen Sie mir bei jeder Gelegenheit Vorwürfe. Ich wollte diese Aufgabe ganz bestimmt nicht übernehmen. So lange ich tue was man mir sagt, bin ich gut genug, nicht wahr? Aber ich verrate Ihnen mal etwas, Professor Snape! Ich habe es allmählich satt, dass jeder meint, mich herumschubsen zu können! Ich bin nicht blöd, auch wenn Sie da ganz bestimmt anderer Meinung sind! Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht leiden können und um ehrlich zu sein, ich mag Sie auch nicht!“

Snape zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch und machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig.

„Sie fragen ja noch nicht einmal, was überhaupt passiert ist! Es ist Ihnen völlig egal. Niemals zuvor habe ich einen Lehrer getroffen, dem das Wohl seiner Schüler dermaßen gleichgültig ist! Sie sind als Lehrer völlig ungeeignet, denn ich vermisse bei Ihnen die nötige Objektivität, die für diesen Job unerlässlich ist. Sie sind parteiisch und damit verdienen Sie wirklich überhaupt keinen Respekt. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie geeignet sind, leichtgläubigen Kindern als Vorbild zu dienen?!“

Snape war innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf den Beinen, seine Handflächen krachten mit solcher Wucht auf seinen Schreibtisch, das sein Tintenfaß einen kleinen Sprung machte und einige seiner Unterlagen ins Rutschen kamen.

„Raus.“

„Professor Snape, ich...“

„RAUS!“

Langsam verließ Harry das Büro und zog leise die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Es hatte schon oft Augenblicke in seinem Leben gegeben, da wünschte er sich, die Erde möge sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen, doch diesmal war es noch viel schlimmer. Während er mit schleppenden Schritten zum Gryffindor-Turm zurückging, zog er ernsthaft in Erwägung, auf einen der Türme zu steigen und seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, dann wäre wenigstens innerhalb weniger Sekunden wäre alles vorbei. Denn Snape würde nicht vergessen und garantiert nicht verzeihen und seine Rache unendlich in die Länge ziehen, um Harry so lange wie möglich leiden zu lassen. Harry blieb stehen und sah beinahe sehnsuchtsvoll in Richtung Krankenstation. Vielleicht ein netter kleiner Virus...? Sinnlos. Madam Pomfrey würde ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit kurieren und er hätte nichts gewonnen. Es blieb nur eines. Augen zu und durch, doch irgendwie freute Harry sich überhaupt nicht darauf, dem Professor noch einmal begegnen zu müssen.

 

\- - -

 

Mit einem wütenden Knurren schmetterte Ron die Tür hinter sich in Schloss und entlockte dem Gemälde auf der anderen Seite einen erschrockenen Aufschrei.

Hermine sah mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und wartete in erwartungsvollem Schweigen darauf, dass Ron sein Verhalten erklärte. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Demonstrativ klappte sie ihr Buch zu und fragte: „Und?“

„Was?“

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und wiederholte ihre Frage, nur diesmal langsamer und nicht ganz so kryptisch. „Ich wollte wissen, weswegen es dir nötig erscheint, mit deinem Auftreten unser Porträt so zu erschrecken, dass sie...“

„Um Himmels willen, Hermine!“ Ron warf sich auf einen Sessel und vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. „Kannst du deine Fragen nicht wie jeder andere so formulieren, dass man es auf Anhieb versteht, ‚ohne’ ein Lexikon zu Rate ziehen zu müssen?!“

Hermine seufzte. „Was ist passiert?“

Ihr Freund lächelte freudlos und gab ihr dann die absolute Kurzfassung. „Ärger mit Malfoy, Snape, Nachsitzen.“

„Das ist jetzt das vierte Mal diesen Monat, Ron!“

„Das weiß ich, Hermine! Aber es ist nicht so, als könnte ich daran etwas ändern!“ Ron lehnte sich in die weichen Polster zurück und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Blutdruck immer noch viel zu hoch war. Aber wenn man mit Snape und Malfoy zu tun hatte, blieb so etwas nicht aus. „Du weißt doch, wie Snape ist. Ich hatte das Pech, unserem Frettchen über die Füße zu laufen und... weißt du, die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig...“

„Laß mich raten,“ Hermine ahnte, dass dies länger dauern würde und legte ihre Hausaufgaben nun endgültig beiseite. „Du hast Streit angefangen.“

„Aber Hermine! Das war kein Streit, das war nur das übliche Begrüßungsritual!“ Als seine Freundin daraufhin ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog, beeilte Ron sich, eine Erklärung nachzuschieben. „Das ist wie mit der Tatsache, dass Harry ‚immer’ den Schnatz fängt. Es hat Tradition!“

„Ah ja...“ Hermine wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu, eindeutig nicht daran interessiert, weiterhin Rons fadenscheinigen Entschuldigungen zu lauschen.

„Du verstehst das nicht!“, jammerte Ron und sah sich nach seinem besten Freund um, doch Harry war nirgendwo zu entdecken. Schade. Dabei hätte er ihm so gern erzählt, dass seine Eltern ihm nun doch noch die Erlaubnis gegeben hatten, über die Weihnachtsferien mit ihm zusammen in Hogwarts zu bleiben.

 

\- - -

 

Eine einsame Schneeflocke trudelte vor den Fenster vorbei in Richtung Boden und Harry zog die Beine noch ein wenig enger an den Körper heran. Seufzend legte er den Kopf auf die Knie und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in der leicht beschlagenen Fensterscheibe mit leichtem Mißfallen.

Die normalerweise straff zurückgekämmten blonden Haare fielen ihm nun wirr in die Stirn, nachdem er mehrfach mit seinen Händen hindurch gefahren war, in dem erfolglosen Versuch, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Der Vielsaft-Trank hatte seine Wirkung immer noch nicht verloren und Harry war froh, dass er an sein verändertes Erscheinungsbild gedacht hatte, bevor er zu seinen Freunden zurückkehrte. Mit einem humorlosen Schmunzeln stellte er sich vor, wie seine Freunde darauf reagiert hätten Draco Malfoy in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum vorzufinden. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich wieder, warum er sich in diesem einsamen Zimmer hoch oben in einem er zahlreichen Türme verkrochen hatte und mit einem leisen Stöhnen barg er wieder den Kopf in den Händen.

Warum nur musste er immer alles falsch machen? Harry machte sich schwere Vorwürfe. Niemals hätte er sich so gehen lassen dürfen. Ganz gleich, was Snape ihm vorwarf oder antat, er hätte sich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen. Doch für Reue war es nun zu spät. Snape würde ihn das nie vergessen lassen. Wer weiß, vielleicht würde er ihn sogar an Lucius Malfoy verraten?

‚Hör auf zu spinnen!’, wies Harry sich selbst streng zurecht, doch ganz konnte er das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht unterdrücken. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass Snape es ehrlich mit ihm meinte? Wer garantierte ihm, dass Dumbledore sich nicht irrte und Snape in Wirklichkeit ‚doch‘ für Voldemort arbeitete? Allein die Tatsache, dass der Lehrer so viel über Draco Malfoy und seine Familie wusste machte ihn mehr als verdächtig.

„Draco?“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Harry klar wurde, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte und es dauerte noch einmal einige Sekunden länger, bis er das Mädchen erkannte, das sich ihm gegenüber niedergelassen hatte und ihn mit besorgtem Blick musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

Harry starrte sie einfach nur an, nicht sicher, was er nun sagen sollte. Wie zum Teufel sollte er sich Dracos Freundin gegenüber verhalten? War sie überhaupt seine Freundin? Oder ging Draco ihr normalerweise aus dem Weg? Harry war so beschäftigt mit diesen Fragen, dass er Pansys nächste Aktion erst bemerkte, als es schon zu spät war.

„Geht es dir gut?!“ Das Mädchen ließ sich neben ihm nieder und legte ihm die Hand unters Kinn und sah ihm prüfend in die Augen. „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, weißt du? Niemand durfte dich besuchen und es hieß, du lägst im Koma.“

„Mir...mir geht es gut.“ Harry wollte sich abwenden, doch Pansy hielt ihn unerbittlich fest und betrachtete ihn mit durchdringenden Blicken. „Wirklich! Es ist alles in Ordnung!“

„Red keinen Unsinn, Draco!“ Pansy ließ sein Kinn los und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich kann dir ansehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Hat das Wiesel dich aufgeregt?“

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Seine Verwirrung musste sich wohl deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben, denn auf einmal lachte das Mädchen leise auf und tätschelte ihm die Schulter.

„Hier passiert nichts, ohne das ich davon erfahre. Allmählich müßtest du das wissen, Draco!“ Dann wurde sie ohne Vorwarnung still und sah ihn ernst an. „Fährst du über Weihnachten nach Hause?“

„Ja, sicher.“ Harry wunderte sich ein wenig, als Pansy das Gesicht verzog und sein Erstaunen wuchs beinahe ins unermeßliche, als er ihre nächste Frage hörte.

„Warum gehst du immer wieder dorthin zurück?“

„W...wie bitte?“, stammelte Harry ratlos. Die Wendung, die dieses Gespräch auf einmal genommen hatte, traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet. Pansy schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch auf einmal schüttelte sie verblüfft den Kopf und lachte einmal kurz auf.

„Weißt du... es ist schon merkwürdig...“ Pansy klang völlig durcheinander. „Ich glaube, ich brauche bald eine Brille, so wie diese Blindschleiche, Potter. Ich dachte immer, du hättest graue Augen, aber für einen Augenblick schien es fast, als wären sie grün.“

Grün? Zunächst verstand Harry nicht, aber dann traf ihn die Bedeutung von Pansys Bemerkung mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers. Der Vielsaft-Trank verlor seine Wirkung. Die Stunde musste längst um sein und wenn sie es noch nicht war, dann würde es zumindest bald soweit sein.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei rappelte Harry sich auf und rannte davon, eine völlig verstörte Pansy zurücklassend, die nicht begriff, was gerade geschehen war und sich ernsthaft fragte, ob Draco doch schwerer verletzt war, als sie angenommen hatte.


	9. Chapter 9

Hatte dieser unsägliche Potter etwa Recht gehabt?

Snape fand keine Ruhe. Nachdem er den Jungen rausgeworfen hatte, war er an seine Arbeit zurückgekehrt, wobei er sich redlich Mühe gab, den ganzen unseligen Vorfall so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen. Doch genau das gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Hatte er wirklich Recht gehabt mit seinen Vorwürfen?

Der schwarzhaarige Mann seufzte und stellte das Glas mit den zerstoßenen Rosenblättern beiseite. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Ganz gleich was er versuchte, immer sah er die vor unbändiger Wut funkelnden grünen Augen Potters vor sich, in deren Tiefen sich eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Enttäuschung fand, die ihn fast körperlich schmerzte. Unter diesen Umständen war an ein vernünftiges Arbeiten noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise zu denken.

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer. Er musste Potter suchen und mit ihm reden. Sie würden die Sache ein für alle mal klären und dann... Snape atmete tief durch und eilte mit wirbelnden Roben den Gang hinunter. Dann war alles wieder beim Alten.

 

\- - -

 

„Wo Harry wohl steckt? Ich habe ihn schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gesehen.“ Hermine legte ihr Lehrbuch für Zaubertränke beiseite und tappte besorgt mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Einband. Ron schreckte aus seinem Versuch hoch, einen mehr oder weniger sinnvollen Aufsatz zum Thema ‚Was die Sterne mir über mich selbst verraten‘ auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ist er in der Bibliothek. In letzter Zeit hat ihn ein ziemlicher Arbeitseifer gepackt. Erst vor ein paar Tagen habe ich ihn abends im Bett noch dabei erwischt, wie er sich mit dem Rezept für einen Zaubertrank auseinandergesetzt hat.“

„Welcher Zaubertrank war es denn?“, fragte Hermine neugierig nach. Wie immer war sie mehr als begierig, Informationen zu sammeln, die sich für den Unterricht nützlich erweisen mochten. Und abgesehen davon gab ihr dies vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf, wo Harry sich gerade aufhielt. Wenn er einen Trank braute, weil er ihn für irgendetwas brauchte...

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was das für ein Trank war?!“

Hermine seufzte. Typisch. Manchmal zweifelte sie ‚wirklich‘ an ihren Freunden. „Wie kannst du so einem wichtigen Detail einfach keine Bedeutung beimessen? Erinnerst du dich an unseren Vielsaft-Trank? Vielleicht hat Harry etwas vor und will uns nicht mit hineinziehen. Vielleicht ist er jetzt irgendwo allein und in Schwierigkeiten und vielleicht...“

„Das sind ein bisschen viele vielleichts auf einmal, findest du nicht?!“

„Die aber durchaus zutreffen könnten.“

Die beiden starrten sich einige Sekunden lang an, dann gab Ron seufzend auf und schob seinen Aufsatz beiseite. An ruhiges Arbeiten war sowieso nicht mehr zu denken, wenn Hermine an einer ihrer Theorien spann.

„Und er will uns nichts sagen, weil...?“

Das Mädchen stockte einen Augenblick, als Rons Frage ihre Gedankengänge unterbrach. „Weil...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil er uns nicht mit hineinziehen will oder weil er denkt, dass wir es nicht verstehen würden.“

„Wieso nicht verstehen? Das ist Unsinn, Hermine. Harry weiß ganz genau, dass er mit uns über alles reden kann.“

„Es gibt Dinge, die man noch nicht einmal seinen besten Freunden anvertraut“, stellte Hermine fest und erstickte Rons beginnenden Protest im Keim. „Widersprich mir jetzt nicht, Ron. Jeder von uns hat Geheimnisse.“

Der rothaarige Junge öffnete den Mund, um diese Vermutung ganz entschieden abzustreiten, doch als er Hermine aufforderndem Blick begegnete, verkniff er sich eine entsprechende Bemerkung. Eigentlich hatte sie ja recht. Jeder hatte Geheimnisse, manche klein und harmlos, andere so schrecklich, dass sie unter Umständen das Leben der Betroffenen in Gefahr bringen konnten.

Und gerade Harry war da ganz sicher keine Ausnahme.

„Alles was wir tun können, ist für ihn da zu sein, wenn er unsere Hilfe braucht. Bis dahin müssen wir uns in Geduld fassen.“

„Aber er ist unser Freund!“ Manchmal konnte Hermine wirklich unausstehlich sein. Ron verstand einfach nicht, wie sie so ruhig bleiben konnte. Nicht, nachdem sie sich zuerst aufgeregt hatte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sie noch nie so recht verstanden.

„Natürlich ist er unser Freund, aber wenn er sich uns nicht anvertraut, dann können wir ihn nicht dazu zwingen“, belehrte Hermine ihr Gegenüber mit fester Stimme und zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, als Ron auf einmal aufsprang. „Wo willst du denn hin?“

„Sorry, Hermine. Ich muss gehen. Du weißt doch, Nachsitzen bei Snape“, stammelte Ron hastig hervor und stürzte zur Tür. Es sah verdächtig nach Flucht aus.

„Aber ich dachte das Nachsitzen ist erst...“

Die Tür schlug zu. Hermine sah Ron einige Sekunden noch fassungslos blinzelnd hinterher, dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihre Hausaufgaben. Was ging es sie an? Sollte Ron doch machen was er wollte.

 

\- - -

 

Wo konnte der Junge denn nur stecken? Snape wanderte nun schon seit fast zwei Stunden durch die Schule, doch keine Spur von Potter. Der Lehrer schnaubte wütend und stapfte die nächste Treppe empor. Wenn man ihn nicht brauchte, fiel man alle Naselang über den verdammten Bengel, doch kaum wollte man etwas von ihm, war er nicht aufzufinden.

Seufzend blieb er schließlich stehen. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Dieses sinnlose Herumgerenne brachte überhaupt nichts. Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, lenkte er seine Schritte beinahe unbewußt in Richtung Krankenstation.

Sein letzter Besuch lag zwar nur wenige Stunden zurück, doch wie schon so oft zuvor hegte Snape die Hoffnung, dass diese kurze Zeit ausgereicht hatte, um Draco endlich aufwachen zu lassen. Hoffnungslos. Er wusste, was die anderen insgeheim dachten. Das es keinen Sinn hatte, auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Das Draco schon viel zu lange ohne Bewußtsein war. Das er vielleicht nie wieder aufwachen würde. Nein. Daran wollte er gar nicht denken, wollte diese Möglichkeit gar nicht erst zulassen. Solange er nicht daran dachte, würde es auch nicht eintreffen.

Als er die Türen zur Krankenstation aufstieß, hörte er leises Gemurmel, doch auf den ersten Blick schien der Raum leer zu sein und auch die Krankenschwester war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Verwundert ging er durch den Raum, bis er den Vorhang erreichte, der Dracos Bett von den anderen abschirmte. Gerade wollte er den Vorhang beiseite ziehen, als eine leise Stimme sagte:

„Es ist gar nicht so einfach, du zu sein.“

Snape erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und hielt den Atem an. Hier war Potter also abgeblieben. Zögernd verharrte er an Ort und Stelle. Einerseits wäre er am liebsten hineingestürmt und hätte den Jungen zur Rede gestellt, andererseits war er neugierig, was Potter ausgerechnet hierher getrieben haben mochte. Snape neigte den Kopf näher zum Vorhang hin und hörte weiter zu.

„Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum du mir geholfen hast. Warum hast du dem Schicksal nicht einfach seinen Lauf gelassen?“ Es raschelte leise und Snape fragte sich stirnrunzelnd, was Potter wohl gerade tun mochte. Es klang beinahe, als würde der Junge auf dem Bett sitzen und mit den Händen die Decke glattstreichen, die Dracos reglosen Körper bedeckte. Unsinn. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Selbst Potter wäre nicht ‚so‘ dreist.

Wieder raschelte es. Dann: „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich hätte damals deine Hand genommen. Wir hätten Freunde werden können, weißt du? Warum musstest du aber auch so ein unausstehlicher Snob sein?“

Harry lachte leise und als er weitersprach klang seine Stimme traurig. „Warum bist du so abweisend, Draco? Was verbirgst du hinter dieser eisigen Maske aus Arroganz und Schmerz, die du jeden Tag zur Schau trägst?“

Unwillkürlich hielt Snape den Atem an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter so ein aufmerksamer Beobachter war?

„Ich würde dir so gerne helfen, Malfoy. Aber ich habe Angst. Angst zu versagen und alles noch schlimmer zu machen. Verstehst du das?“

Leise trat Snape den Rückzug an. Er würde das Gespräch mit dem Jungen noch ein wenig aufschieben, erst musste er über das gerade gehörte nachdenken.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen erhellte ein trauriges Lächeln seine Züge. Potter würde schon merken, wie schwer es wirklich war, Draco Malfoy zu sein.


	10. Chapter 10

Müde bog Harry in den Gang ein, der zum Gryffindor-Turm führte. Alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war schlafen. In Gedanken war er allerdings immer noch bei seinem Gespräch mit Snape. Wieso hatte er sich dermaßen gehenlassen? Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen, um all das loszuwerden, was ihm seit Jahren auf der Seele brannte? Immer noch völlig in sich versunken erreichte er den Eingang zu seinem Turm und murmelte das Paßwort.

„Hey, Kumpel. Wo warst du den ganzen Nachmittag?“

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte seinen besten Freund sekundenlang so verwirrt an, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor im Leben gesehen. „Wo...wo kommst du denn her?!“

„Das sollte ich wohl besser dich fragen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, Harry.“ Ron warf einen kurzen Blick auf die noch geschlossene Tür zu ihrem Aufenthaltsraum. Glücklicherweise schien Hermine nichts von Harrys Ankunft mitbekommen zu haben. Rasch packte Ron seinen Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn wieder zurück auf den Flur. Das Gemälde fiel mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss und Harry, der sich bereits auf sein Bett gefreut hatte, konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Was willst du, Ron? Ich bin müde.“

„Hast du nicht zugehört, Harry? Wir machen uns Sorgen und alles was du sagen kannst ist ‚ich bin müde‘? Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!“

„Das weiß ich. Aber keine Sorge. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Harry klopfte dem anderen beruhigend auf die Schulter und wandte sich wieder dem Gemälde zu, nur um mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei zurück zu stolpern.

„Würden Sie bitte in mein Büro kommen, Mr. Potter?“

Fassungslos starrte Harry in das Gesicht von Professor Dumbledore, das urplötzlich vor ihm aufgetaucht war und lauschte auf sein Herz, dass wie wild gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, bis ihm klar wurde, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.

Es war soweit. Snape hatte ihn bei Dumbledore verpetzt und nun würde er sich vor dem Schulleiter verantworten müssen. Harry schluckte schwer und setzte sich widerwillig in Bewegung.

„Harry? Was ist los? Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

Doch der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hörte nicht. Völlig taub für die besorgten Fragen seines Freundes eilte er, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzudrehen, durch den im Halbdunkel liegenden Flur davon.

 

\- - -

 

Endlich allein. Lucius seufzte und rekelte sich behaglich im warmen Wasser. Eine Stunde zuvor war Narzissa abgereist und hatte ihren Ehemann endlich sich selbst überlassen. Wie sehr er darauf gewartet hatte!

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder im Einklang mit Gott und der Welt ließ Lucius sich tiefer in die Badewanne gleiten und schloß glücklich die Augen. Das warme Wasser tat seinem Körper gut und unwillkürlich entrang sich ein zufriedenes Schnurren seiner Kehle.

‚Kindskopf‘, schalt er sich selbst gutmütig, doch das Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit in ihm breitete sich weiter aus und Lucius gratulierte sich im Stillen zu seinem Einfall, Narzissa genügend Taschengeld zu geben, dass diese ihren Urlaub um mindestens eine Woche verlängern konnte. Was sie hoffentlich auch tun würde.

Und jetzt erwartete ihn mindestens eine halbe Stunde absoluter Entspannung.

Lucius liebte es zu Baden. Das warme Wasser, die angenehm duftenden Öle und was noch viel wichtiger war: die Gewißheit, dass er in seinem Badezimmer völlig unbeobachtet war. Hier musste er niemandem etwas vorspielen. Er musste keine Rechenschaft ablegen, niemand würde jede seiner Bewegungen wie mit Argusaugen überwachen und sich seine Fehler merken, um ihn später damit zu erpressen. Kurz gesagt: er konnte endlich wieder einmal er selbst sein. Ihn erwarteten drei ungestörte Wochen voller... Draco.

Stöhnend sank er in sich zusammen, nur um gleich darauf mit einem unterdrückten Fluch wieder aufzutauchen. Hustend und nach Luft schnappend kam er wieder hoch und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Jetzt hätte er sich auch noch beinahe ertränkt und das nur, weil er vergessen hatte, dass die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür standen.

Was hatte Narzissa noch gesagt? Er solle Draco mitnehmen, sobald er einen Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord zu erfüllen hatte? So ein Unsinn. Als würde er seinen Sohn früher in die ganze Sache hineinziehen als unbedingt nötig. Erst wenn der Dunkle Lord die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes forderte, würde er ihn zu den Treffen mitnehmen. Aber erst dann und nicht eine Minute früher.

Doch was sollte er in den nächsten Tagen mit Draco anfangen? In den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich immer mehr auseinandergelebt und manchmal fragte sich Lucius, ob er seinen Sohn überhaupt noch kannte. Hätte er jetzt auf der Stelle ein Hobby seines Sohnes nennen müssen, er wäre kläglich gescheitert.

Grollend richtete er sich auf. Ruhe hatte er keine mehr, die Aussicht auf sein Bad war ihm verleidet. Verärgert verließ er die Wanne und beschloss, wieder an seine Arbeit zu gehen. Es gab noch eine Menge zu erledigen und er musste wenigstens ab und zu Präsenz im Ministerium zeigen, sonst würde dieser dämliche Fudge noch irgendwann mißtrauisch werden.

 

\- - -

 

„Ah, Harry! Komm doch herein, Junge!“ Dumbledore saß entspannt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Hände locker vor sich gefaltet und den Blick freundlich auf seinen Schüler gerichtet. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Wie es mir geht?!“ Harry sah sich rasch um, doch Snape konnte er nirgendwo entdecken. Nun, das machte Sinn. Sicher war der Lehrer verschwunden, sobald er sich beschwert hatte und würde nun in aller Seelenruhe Dumbledores Urteil erwarten.

„Ich dachte mir, du könntest eine kleine Pause vertragen.“ Der Schulleiter hielt Harry das Schälchen unter Nase, in der er seine Zitronendrops aufbewahrte und stellte es mit leiser Enttäuschung beiseite, als Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Du fragst dich sicher, was ich von dir will...“

„Ich kann es mir denken!“, unterbrach Harry den älteren mitten im Satz und in seiner Stimme schwang ein bitterer Unterton mit. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore! Aber ich war so wütend, dass ich einfach nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Und als Professor Snape...“

„Einen Augenblick.“ Jetzt war es an Dumbledore, den anderen mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu unterbrechen. „Wovon um alles in der Welt sprichst du, mein Junge?“

Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Irgendwie verstand er jetzt gar nichts mehr. „Von meinem Streit mit Professor Snape, Sir. Ist das nicht der Grund, aus dem Sie mich sehen wollten?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich nur wissen, welche Fortschritte du in deinen Vorbereitungen machst, Mr. Malfoys Platz einzunehmen.“ 

„Oh.“ Harry schloss die Augen und gratulierte sich im Stillen für seine Dämlichkeit. Er konnte regelrecht Snapes verärgertes Gesicht vor sich sehen, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass Harry ihn verraten hatte. Das er dies unwissentlich getan hatte, änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er noch einen weiteren Grund hatte, um den Jungen zu hassen.

„Erzähl mir von dem Streit, Harry. Worum ging es dabei?“

Großartig. Er war Snape nicht nur in den Rücken gefallen, denn dieser hatte das ganze offensichtlich für sich behalten wollen, sondern hatte auch noch Dumbledore auf ihr zerrüttetes Verhältnis aufmerksam gemacht.

„Ich...ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und Professor Snape ziemlich übel beleidigt. Ich dachte, er wäre hier gewesen, um sich zu beschweren“, gestand er mit leiser Stimme ein und eine verlegene Röte kroch ihm in die Wangen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, mit jedem seiner Worte die Grube, in der er sich gerade befand, noch ein wenig tiefer auszuheben.

Der Schulleiter seufzte, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen blickte er Harry prüfend an und erhob sich nachdenklich, um langsam hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu schreiten. In Augenblicken wie diesem fühlte er sich einfach nur müde. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und James Potters Sohn nicht gut miteinander auskamen, aber er hatte auch gehofft, dass ihr Verhältnis sich mit dieser Aufgabe verbessern würde. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt.

„Mal sehen, was Professor Snape dazu zu sagen hat.“ Dumbledore wandte sich in Richtung Feuerstelle, als Harry aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte und ihn mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei zurückhielt.

„Bitte, Sir! Tun Sie das nicht!“ Der Junge lief schon wieder rot an, als ihm klar wurde, was er sagen wollte. Aber so peinlich dies für ihn auch war, es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Hastig fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte mich zuerst bei Professor Snape entschuldigen! Vielleicht läßt sich noch etwas retten! Bitte, geben Sie mir diese Chance, die Sache auf meine Weise zu regeln!“

Harry sah den Schulleiter flehend an und der ältere Mann nickte schließlich zögernd. „Nun gut. Ganz wie du möchtest. Aber wenn Professor Snape dich nicht weiter unterstützen will, möchte ich, dass du zu mir kommst. Dann werde ich mit ihm sprechen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, auf Severus Wissen zu verzichten.“

„Danke, Sir!“ Harry wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Er war schon aus der Tür und halb die Treppe hinunter, ehe Dumbledore auch nur zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt war.

„Ich hoffe, du zeigst dich einsichtig, Severus“, murmelte er lautlos vor sich hin, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und nachdenklich aus dem Fenster blickte. „Ich würde dich ungern zwingen müssen.“


	11. Chapter 11

_„Crucio!“_

Der Fluch traf die junge Hexe völlig unvorbereitet und riß ihren schlanken Körper hoch in die Luft, ehe sie mit einem übelkeiterregenden Aufprall auf dem harten Boden aufschlug. Dort wand sie sich noch für lange Minuten unter dem grausamen Fluch, während der Dunkle Lord sich genüßlich die leicht geöffneten Lippen leckte, ehe er den Fluch schließlich aufhob.

Wimmernd lag die junge Frau auf dem Boden und wehrte sich nicht mehr, als einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten neben sie trat und mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs ihr Lebenslicht auslöschte.

„Komm mit mir, Lucius. Ich möchte mit dir reden.“ Der Dunkle Lord gab den anderen das Zeichen zum Rückzug und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seiner Kutsche, die in der Nähe gewartet hatte. Lucius schloss sich ihm rasch an.

„Gibt es etwas für mich zu tun, mein Lord?“

Voldemort antwortete nicht sofort. Er stieg in die Kutsche und bedeutete seinem Begleiter, ebenfalls einzusteigen. Dann klopfte er energisch an die Decke und langsam setzte das dunkle Gefährt sich in Bewegung.

„Ich habe in der letzten Zeit viel über dich und deine Familie nachgedacht, Lucius.“

Dem blonden Zauberer stockte der Atem. Ein plötzliches Gefühl der Panik breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und für einen kurzen Augenblick war er überzeugt, dass er nun doch noch für sein Versagen bei der Beschaffung der Prophezeiung bestraft werden sollte. Mit Mühe zwang er sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Tatsächlich, Herr?“

Klang Lucius‘ Stimme ein wenig unsicher? Voldemort warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, doch die reglose Miene seines Gegenübers verriet nichts über den Aufruhr, der möglicherweise in seinem Inneren herrschte.

„Wundert dich das, Lucius? Du bist einer meiner treuesten Anhänger. Und deswegen habe ich beschlossen, dich zu belohnen.“ Die trockenen Lippen des dunklen Lords verzogen sich zu einem, wie er meinte, einnehmenden Lächeln und Lucius lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Das konnte nicht gut sein... „Was denkst du? Möchtest du mir nicht bald deinen Sohn schicken? Er ist jetzt in einem Alter, in dem er allmählich an seine Zukunft denken sollte.“

Zeit gewinnen! Er musste Zeit gewinnen! Kein anderer Gedanke hatte in Lucius‘ Gedanken Platz, während er fieberhaft nach einer Antwort suchte. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Lord! Aber ich dachte...“

„Du dachtest, ich würde dir deinen kleinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban nicht verzeihen, nicht wahr?“ Voldemort lehnte sich vor und klopfte dem anderen leicht auf den Schenkel. „Du solltest mich mittlerweile besser kennen, mein Lucius. Ich weiß, wer mein Vertrauen verdient.“

Lange Sekunden herrschte Schweigen in der kleinen Kutsche, dann nahm Voldemort seine Hand von Lucius‘ Bein, wobei er flüchtig über dessen Knie strich. Lucius schluckte schwer und hoffte, man würde seinem Gesicht den Ekel nicht ansehen, der wie bittere Galle in seiner Kehle klebte. Schon oft waren sie ihm aufgefallen, diese winzigen, scheinbar harmlos-zufälligen Berührungen, doch er war sich nie sicher, ob er sich das ganze nicht nur einbildete. Warum sollte Voldemort...?

„Hörst du mir zu, Lucius?“ Die Stimme des dunklen Lords hatte einen leicht gereizten Unterton und der andere beeilte sich, zu antworten.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord! Aber ich war in Gedanken bereits bei meinem Sohn. Er wird erfreut sein, von Eurem Interesse zu hören.“

„Natürlich wird er das.“ Voldemort ließ sich in die Polster sinken und warf seinem Gegenüber aus halb geschlossenen Augen einen lauernden Blick zu. „Aber ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort, Lucius. Wirst du heute mit mir zu Abend essen, oder nicht?“

Ach du... Lucius fühlte sich schlagartig seekrank. Doch einen Ausweg gab es nicht. „Ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über Eure Einladung freue! Ich danke Euch!“

Wieder diese trockene Grimasse und Lucius‘ betete zu allen ihm bekannten Göttern, dass der Abend schnell vorbei gehen möge.

„Wunderbar. Ich habe gehofft, dass du meiner Einladung Folge leistet und schon alles vorbereiten lassen. Wir haben so viel miteinander zu besprechen, aber in einem privaten Rahmen fällt dies einfach leichter. Meinst du nicht auch?“

Lucius nickte wortlos. Bis zum Abendessen waren es noch einige Stunden. Eine endlose Zeitspanne in der Gesellschaft eines Verrückten der ihn jederzeit töten konnte, einfach nur, weil ihm gerade danach war. Großartig.

 

\- - -

 

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hob langsam die Hand und ließ sie rasch wieder sinken. Er stand nun schon seit mehreren Minuten vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro und konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, anzuklopfen. Warum geschahen all die unangenehmen Dinge eigentlich immer nur ihm?

‚Weil du mal wieder nicht die Klappe halten konntest, du Idiot‘, teilte seine innere Stimme ihm mitleidlos mit und Harry schloss gequält die Augen, während er unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Schritte nicht hörte, die sich ihm vom anderen Ende des Ganges her genähert hatten.

„Hören Sie auf zu zappeln und kommen Sie rein!“

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke erschrocken an. „Ich...ich wollte...“

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen und schob Harry einfach über die Schwelle. „Hören Sie auf, meine Zeit zu stehlen, Potter. Falls Sie es nicht bemerkt haben, es bleibt noch viel zu tun bis Sie fit genug sind, um Lucius Malfoy zu täuschen. Also setzen Sie sich schon hin und hören Sie zu.“

Vorsichtig ließ der Junge sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder und wartete ab, was sein Lehrer ihm wohl zu sagen hatte. Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung sprach Snape ihn jedoch nicht auf ihren Streit an, sondern holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor, die er aufklappte und offen über den Tisch schob.

„Das ist der Vielsaft-Trank den ich vorbereitet habe. Denken Sie daran, eine Tasse Vielsaft-Trank jeden Morgen, oder es wird ein ziemlich unsanftes Erwachen geben.“ Snape stand auf und packte die Flaschen mit dem Vielsaft-Trank in einen kleinen Koffer. Er sah nicht ein einziges Mal von seiner aktuellen Tätigkeit auf und Harry, der auf eine Chance zur Aussprache hoffte, fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher.

„In vier Tagen werden Sie als Draco Malfoy nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren und wir haben bisher einen einzigen Test gemacht, den Sie, wie ich bemerken darf, elegant vermasselt haben. Also werden wir die nächsten Tage zum Üben nutzen.“

Es schien fast, als hätte ihre Auseinandersetzung niemals stattgefunden und dieses Verhalten war so völlig atypisch für den Zaubertrankprofessor, dass Harry eine leichte Beklommenheit nicht unterdrücken konnte. Wenigstens eine spöttische Bemerkung oder...

„Hören Sie mir verdammt noch mal zu, wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche, Potter!“

Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die wütende Stimme seines Professors ihn abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen riss und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was dieser ihm gesagt hatte. „Ähm...“

Snape holte einmal tief Atem, unterdrückte mit Mühe sein aufbrausendes Temperament und wiederholte seine letzten Anweisungen. „Ich möchte, dass Sie morgen den ganzen Tag als Draco Malfoy verbringen. Es ist Samstag, daher wird Ihre Abwesenheit beim Unterricht nicht auffallen und die wenigen Schüler, die nicht in Hogsmeade sind, werden Ihnen kaum Beachtung schenken. Und ich will in Ihrem Interesse hoffen, dass Sie diesmal keinerlei Streit provozieren.“

„Ich wollte mich ent...“

„Sehen Sie sich die Schule mit anderen Augen an und versuchen Sie, sich ganz in Mr. Malfoy hineinzuversetzen. Es wird sicherlich eine mehr als lehrreiche Erfahrung werden.“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass...“

„Wir treffen uns morgen früh wieder hier. Bevor Sie die Schule unsicher machen, möchte ich noch einmal die Informationen durchgehen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe. Möchten Sie noch etwas sagen?“

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nickte gleich darauf und sagte rasch, ehe ihn der Mut verließ: „Es tut mir leid.“

Snape zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Harry war noch nicht fertig.

„Was ich gestern gesagt habe, war absolut unangemessen und ich entschuldige mich dafür. Es steht mir nicht zu, Ihr Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise zu kritisieren und deswegen...“

Snape hob die Hand und unterbrach Harry mitten im Satz. „Lassen Sie es gut sein, Potter. Ich habe Ihre Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis genommen, möchte aber nie wieder an diesen unerfreulichen Vorfall erinnert werden. Sie haben Ihre Grenzen bei Weitem überschritten und wenn nicht so viel auf dem Spiel stünde, hätte ich Sie einfach sitzengelassen. Doch leider bleibt uns keine andere Wahl, als zusammen zu arbeiten. Wir werden uns beide zusammenreißen und diesen Auftrag erledigen. Noch Fragen?“

„Warum haben Sie Professor Dumbledore nichts gesagt, Sir?“

Snape blickte betont langsam von dem vor ihm liegenden Aufsatz auf und musterte den vor ihm stehenden Jungen mit eisigem Blick. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt, Potter?“

Harry senkte betreten den Kopf und trat den Rückzug an. „Ich werde dann mal gehen.“

„Großartiger Einfall, Potter. Verschwinden Sie und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit erledigen.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“

Kaum war die Tür hinter dem jungen Zauberer zugefallen, legte Snape seine Schreibfeder beiseite und stützte den Kopf in beide Hände. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der Szene, die er im Krankenflügel mit angehört hatte. Hoffentlich würde er es nicht irgendwann bereuen, Potter gegenüber nachsichtig gewesen zu sein.


	12. Chapter 12

„Bitte, Lucius. Tritt ein und setz dich.“ Voldemort schob die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ließ seinem Gast den Vortritt. Er wies auf einen weich gepolsterten Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin und wartete, bis der blonde Zauberer Platz genommen hatte, ehe er langsam in den Lucius‘ direkt gegenüber stehenden Lehnstuhl glitt. Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln erhellte seine unmenschlichen Züge.

Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem unruhigen Flattern im Magen und hoffte, man würde ihm nicht ansehen, wie sehr die vergangenen Stunden an seinen Nerven gezehrt hatten. Die beiden Männer hatten gerade ihr gemeinsames Abendessen hinter sich gebracht und jede einzelne Sekunde, die er in der Gesellschaft seines Herrn und Meisters zugebracht hatte, war für Lucius eine Qual gewesen, ein Alptraum aus Anspannung und Furcht, zugebracht in stetiger Erwartung, dass jeder Augenblick sein letzter sein könnte. Denn schon als er die Einladung angenommen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass er diesen Abend vermutlich nicht überleben würde.

Bisher jedoch hatte Voldemort ihn verschont. Mehr noch, während des gesamten Essens war er ein perfekter Gastgeber gewesen und bald wurde offensichtlich, dass Voldemort mit ihm spielte. Er spielte mit Lucius Ängsten und gaukelte ihm vor, alles wäre in Ordnung, indem er sich betont liebenswürdig gab. Doch gerade diese unglaubliche Freundlichkeit des Mannes, den er erst vor kurzem bitter enttäuscht hatte und der nun mehr denn je sein Leben und seine Zukunft in Händen hielt, machte ihm viel mehr Angst, als offene Drohungen es gekonnt hätten.

Als Folge war das Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie immer nervöser geworden, erwartete er doch jeden Augenblick, dass sein Leben von dem grausamen grünen Licht des Avada Kedavra verschlungen wurde. Nichts geschah und bald wurde ihm klar, dass er zumindest an diesem Abend sicher war. Wahrscheinlich sah Voldemort die ganze Angelegenheit unter dem Gesichtspunkt des persönlichen Nutzens und ihn jetzt töten zu lassen, war reine Verschwendung. Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn nicht einfach so beseitigen lassen, nicht, solange noch die geringste Möglichkeit bestand, Lucius für seine Zwecke einzusetzen.

Und so drehte sich für ihn alles nur noch um die Frage, was um alles in der Welt Voldemort von ihm fordern mochte. Die Ungewissheit machte ihn wahnsinnig und mittlerweile hoffte Lucius, irgendetwas möge geschehen, ganz gleich was, wenn es nur endlich das Ende dieses entsetzlichen Abends bedeutete.

„Ich bin froh, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Das, was wir zu besprechen haben ist nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt.“

Als hätte er jemals eine Wahl gehabt... Lucius gab sich alle Mühe, sein Lächeln beizubehalten und sich die Panik, die sich einer glühenden Woge gleich durch seine Eingeweide fraß, unter keinen Umständen anmerken zu lassen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es überhaupt irgendetwas gab, das Voldemort unbedingt in privatem Rahmen mit ihm besprechen wollte, rann ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, während gleichzeitig die Gewissheit in ihm wuchs, dass der Dunkle Lord mehr von ihm fordern würde, als er jemals zu opfern bereit war.

Denn Voldemort war niemals grundlos freundlich, begegnete niemandem so entsetzlich höflich, wenn er nicht irgendetwas wollte. Nichts von dem, was er tat, geschah ohne Hintergedanken. Was immer also Voldemort von ihm wollte, war entweder so wichtig, dass niemand sonst davon erfahren durfte oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, extrem gefährlich und dazu gedacht, ihn für sein Versagen bei der Beschaffung der Prophezeiung zu bestrafen.

Dieser Gedanke war nicht dazu angetan, Lucius zu beruhigen, denn was immer Voldemort sich auch für ihn ausgedacht hatte, es würde ihn wieder einmal einen Teil seiner Selbst kosten, seine Seele vergiften und ihm mit gnadenloser Härte vor Augen führen, welch entsetzlichen Fehler er begangen hatte, dieses größenwahnsinnige Halbblut zu unterstützen.

Mühsam wahrte Lucius eine gleichgültige Miene, lehnte sich nahezu gemütlich in seinem Sessel zurück und schlug scheinbar völlig entspannt die Beine übereinander. Zeit, seinem Herrn ein wenig Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Wer weiß? Vielleicht gelang es ihm sogar, die Strafe, wenn schon nicht abzuwenden, so doch wenigstens zu mildern. „Ich bin derjenige, der Euch zu danken hat. Eure Einladung ist eine große Ehre für mich und ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Grund meines Hierseins zu erfahren. Ihr wisst, ich würde alles für Euch tun. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Euch enttäuscht zu haben und bin froh über jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit, erneut Euer Wohlwollen zu erringen.“

Atemlos wartete Lucius, was der andere nun tun mochte. Denn auch wenn Voldemort ein grausamer und gnadenloser Gebieter war, so war er doch empfänglich dafür, reinblütige Zauberer vor sich kriechen zu sehen, etwas, das Lucius bisher meistens hatte vermeiden können. Doch wenn es ihm half, sich selbst oder seine Familie zu retten, dann gab es nichts, was Lucius nicht tun würde um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Schon bald nachdem er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass dieser nichts so sehr genoss, wie anderen seine Überlegenheit zu beweisen und nur zu bald hatte Lucius gelernt, seinen Stolz zum Wohle des Überlebens herunterzuschlucken und sich vor einem Geschöpf in den Staub zu werfen, das eigentlich in jeder Hinsicht weit unter ihm stand.

Er hätte wirklich auf seine Frau hören sollen. Narzissa hatte ihn immer gewarnt, bis es schließlich zu spät für sie beide war, umzukehren.

„Weißt du, das bewundere ich so an dir. Keine unnötigen Entschuldigungen, keine weiteren Ausreden. Kein Versuch, die Schuld auf andere abzuwälzen. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du die zweite Chance, die ich dir zu geben bereit bin, auch tatsächlich verdienst.“ Voldemort fuhr sich genüsslich mit der dunklen Zunge über die mißgestalteten Lippen und Lucius fühlte, wie ihm das gerade verzehrte Abendessen hochkam. Eigentlich sollte er sich nach all diesen Jahren wirklich an diesen Anblick gewöhnt haben, aber dennoch... Hastig kramte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Robe und erlaubte sich ein gequältes Husten.

Rote Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und schenkten ihm einen mißtrauischen Blick. Scheinbar besorgt beugte Voldemort sich vor und fragte lauernd: „Das klingt gar nicht gut. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes?“

Hastig schüttelte Lucius den Kopf und steckte sein Taschentuch wieder ein. „Verzeiht, Herr. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

Voldemort nahm seine Entschuldigung reglos zur Kenntnis und für einen kurzen Moment befürchtete Lucius, der Augenblick sei letztlich doch gekommen, indem er für sein Versagen zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde. Bereits zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Gefängnis verlassen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass Voldemort nur darauf wartete, ihn endlich bestrafen zu können, wobei auch diese plötzliche Maske aus Freundlichkeit nur zu gut ins Bild passte, denn nichts liebte dieses Monster mehr, als sein Opfer in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen, um danach umso härter zuschlagen zu können.

Schließlich, nach einigen qualvoll langen Sekunden, lehnte der Dunkle Lord sich wieder zurück und die Gefahr schien vorüber. Zumindest vorläufig.

„Bevor wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen, solltest du zunächst einmal wissen, dass ich dir deinen kleinen Aufenthalt in Azkaban nicht übelgenommen habe. Falls du das befürchtet hast, dann kannst du ganz beruhigt sein. Jeder macht Fehler und du warst bisher immer eines der verlässlichsten Mitglieder meines Kreises. Ich werde dir ein einmaliges Versagen nicht übelnehmen.“

Nun wurde es Lucius‘ _wirklich_ übel. Die Drohung war unüberhörbar und die Konsequenzen für ein erneutes Versagen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, standen ihm deutlich vor Augen. Nun war er beinahe froh, von seinem Herrn eingeladen worden zu sein. Anscheinend wollte Voldemort ihm tatsächlich noch eine Chance geben.

Hatte er Erfolg, dann hatte er einen kleinen Teil, vielleicht sogar die gesamte Schuld beglichen, doch wahrscheinlicher war, dass es sich um ein Selbstmordkommando handelte, bei dem die Erfolgsaussichten gleich null waren. Doch wie auch immer das ganze ausging, er würde dafür sorgen können, dass seine Familie vor der Rache dieses Irren sicher war.

„Ich möchte mit dir über deinen Sohn reden.“

Lucius fühlte sich, als hätte jemand einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über ihm ausgeleert. Fassungslos starrte er den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Zauberer an, wobei er seine Finger in die Armlehnen des Sessels krallte, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Ihm war entsetzlich schwindlig und nur seine von frühester Kindheit an trainierte Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, dass er Voldemort die Mühe ersparte und jetzt und hier Selbstmord beging, indem er sein Gegenüber angriff.

Völlig ahnungslos gegenüber den Qualen, die sein Besucher gerade durchmachte, nahm Voldemort sich ein Glas Rotwein von dem Tablett, das bereits bei ihrem Eintreten zusammen mit einigen Kanapees auf dem neben ihm stehenden Tisch auf die beiden Männer gewartet hatte und nippte genüßlich an der samtigen Flüssigkeit. Das Lucius‘ Gesicht bei seiner Eröffnung jegliche Farbe verloren hatte, schien ihm glücklicherweise entgangen zu sein.

„Wie ich bereits angedeutet habe, wird es für Draco Zeit, seinen Platz unter meinen Gefolgsleuten einzunehmen. Bevor ich ihn jedoch in den inneren Kreis aufnehmen kann, muss er in den nächsten Monaten seinen Wert für uns und unsere Sache beweisen.“

„Selbstverständlich, Herr. Ich werde ihn gerne auf eine meiner Mission mitnehmen.“ Niemand konnte seiner Stimme anhören, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen und Lucius betete, er würde dieses Treffen durchhalten ohne sich zu verraten. Wenn das alles war, was Voldemort forderte, mochte sogar eine Chance bestehen, Draco unauffällig in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Du mißverstehst da etwas, Lucius. Draco wird nicht von dir eingewiesen werden. Ich möchte, dass er während seiner Ferien bei einem der anderen Todesser eine Art...Lehre macht. Ja, das ist das richtige Wort. Er soll in die Lehre gehen.“

Lange wusste Lucius einfach nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Er fühlte sich absolut hilflos, auch wenn er besser als jeder andere wusste, wie hinterlistig Voldemort war. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, das sein Schweigen viel zu lange dauerte und so räusperte er sich hastig und fragte mit leisem Unglauben in der Stimme: „Ihr wollt meinen Sohn in die Lehre schicken, Herr?“

„Stellst du meine Anweisungen etwa in Frage?“, konterte Voldemort mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und Lucius beeilte sich, sein Mißtrauen zu zerstreuen.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Lord! Aber...“ Er zögerte kurz und überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, seinen Bedenken Ausdruck zu verleihen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Voldemort dies höchstwahrscheinlich erwartete. Jetzt alles stillschweigend hinzunehmen, würde ihn nur unnötig misstrauisch machen. „Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gibt es niemanden, dem ich die Ausbildung meines Sohnes guten Gewissens anvertrauen würde. Darf ich daher fragen, wen Ihr für seine Ausbildung auserkoren habt?“

„Ich habe mich noch nicht endgültig entschieden.“ Der Dunkle Lord ließ den dunkelroten Wein nachdenklich im Glas kreisen, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. „Ich werde es dich zu gegebener Zeit wissen lassen und Dracos Lehrer dann zu dir schicken. Er, oder sie, wird in deinem Haus wohnen und während der Ferien ein Auge auf deinen Sohn haben.“

„Ich verstehe nicht...“ Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte Lucius, als hätte man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Ein Todesser unter seinem Dach? Aber warum, wenn er selbst doch anwesend war? Nur, um ihn zu überwachen? Vertraute Voldemort ihm denn gar nicht mehr? „Warum lasst Ihr mich nicht die Ausbildung meines Sohnes übernehmen? Ich garantiere Euch, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit einer Eurer wertvollsten Gefolgsleute werden wird.“

_Bitte, lass ihn darauf eingehen..._

„Ich bin sicher, dass du besser als jeder andere geeignet bist, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen und mir tut es wirklich leid, deinem Sohn diese einmalige Chance vorzuenthalten. Aber ich befürchte, dir wird die nötige Zeit dafür fehlen.“ Voldemort stellte sein Weinglas beiseite und erhob sich langsam. Er näherte sich seinem Gast mit gemessenen Schritten und legte ihm in einer beunruhigenden Geste der Zuneigung die Hand auf den Kopf, wobei seine Finger zärtlich mit Lucius‘ seidigen Haarsträhnen spielten.

„Auf dich wartet eine ganz besondere Aufgabe, mein Lucius.“ Lächelnd beugte er sich vor und brachte seinen Mund dicht an Lucius‘ Ohr. „Denk nicht, ich wäre so dumm, dich nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium in der nächsten Zeit von der Leine zu lassen. Du wirst da sein, wo ich dich immer im Auge behalten kann und das bedeutet, dass du während all unserer Unternehmungen von nun an meiner Seite sein wirst. Verstanden?“

Fassungslos beobachtete Lucius, wie sein Gebieter zu dem kleinen Tisch zurückkehrte und sein Weinglas auffüllte. Immer schon hatte er gewusst, wie rachsüchtig dieses rotäugige Monster sein konnte, doch nie zuvor war der Zorn seines Herrn gegen ihn selbst gerichtet gewesen. Zum ersten Mal erfuhr der blonde Zauberer, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Voldemort darauf aus war, jemanden zu vernichten.

„Du bist furchtbar blass, Lucius. Ich hoffe, ich habe dir nicht die Weihnachtslaune verdorben. Aber mach dir keine unnötigen Sorgen. Ich wäre niemals so unmenschlich, dir nicht wenigstens zwei oder vielleicht sogar drei ungestörte Tage mit deinem Sohn zu gönnen. Also mach gefälligst ein fröhliches Gesicht oder ich muss noch denken, du weißt meinen Großmut nicht zu würdigen.“ Der Dunkle Lord hob das Glas und prostete seinem Untergebenen spöttisch zu. „Cheers.“

 

\- - -

 

Todmüde bog Harry in den Gang ein, der ihn zu seinem Turm führte. Der Tag war mehr als anstrengend gewesen und nachdem er sich bei Snape entschuldigt hatte, wollte er nur noch eines: schlafen und vorzugsweise alles vergessen, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war.

Lustlos murmelte er das Passwort, kletterte durch die Öffnung und schob das Gemälde dann möglichst leise wieder an seinen angestammten Platz zurück. Nur wenige Meter noch bis zu seinem Schlafraum und Harry wollte nicht riskieren, jetzt noch Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und von irgendjemandem angesprochen zu werden. Gleich hatte er es geschafft...

Doch das Schicksal hatte anderes mit ihm vor.

Erleichtert öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafraum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Auf seinem Bett saß Ron und sortierte scheinbar völlig in sich versunken die Karten, die er im Laufe der Jahre aus den Schokofrosch-Packungen gesammelt hatte.

Sein Freund sah auf, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten, das Bett zu räumen. Er schob lediglich seine Karten zusammen und steckte sie in die Hosentasche, bevor er aufstand und den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer entschlossen anblickte.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Harry.“

Nicht schon wieder. Um ein Haar hätte Harry frustriert aufgestöhnt, doch auch wenn Ron manchmal wirklich eine Nervensäge sein konnte, er war immer noch sein bester Freund und verdiente zumindest, dass er ihm eine zweite Chance gab.

„Und worüber?“ Er wusste, dass die Müdigkeit seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Unterton verlieh und er wusste auch, dass dies seinen Freund auf die Palme treiben würde, doch er war inzwischen viel zu erschöpft, um darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung jedoch hatte er sich geirrt. Ron wirkte überhaupt nicht wütend, sondern seine Antwort klang merkwürdig traurig.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Harry. Seit Tagen scheinst du nicht mehr du selbst zu sein. Im Unterricht bist du völlig unkonzentriert und wenn man dich fragt, was los ist, wirst du regelrecht ungehalten. Direkt nach den Hausaufgaben verschwindest du meist so schnell, dass wir keine Möglichkeit haben, mit dir zu reden und dann tauchst du erst am späten Abend wieder auf und machst ein Riesengeheimnis um das, was du die Stunden zuvor getrieben hast. Du gehst uns aus dem Weg und gibst uns das Gefühl, das wir dir nur noch lästig sind. Warum vertraust du dich uns nicht an? Wir sind deine Freunde. Freunde haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander.“

„In diesem Fall doch“, gab Harry müde zurück und drängte sich an dem anderen vorbei. Vielleicht würde Ron aufhören, wenn er ihn nur lang genug ignorierte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder in eine ihrer endlosen Debatten über die Rechte und Pflichten von Freunden verwickelt werden, doch er hätte wissen müssen, dass Ron ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen würde.

„Harry, bitte! Das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein!“ Mit festem Griff umklammerte der Rotschopf Harrys Arm und drehte ihn wieder zu sich herum. „Du bist mein bester Freund und ich dachte, dass auch ich dir etwas bedeute. Lass uns über alles reden. Zusammen werden wir sicher eine Lösung für deine Probleme finden.“

„Ich. Kann. Nicht.“ Harry hatte genug. Der ganze Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen und jetzt kam auch noch sein bester Freund und machte ihm Vorwürfe. Im Augenblick ging ihm sein Leben wirklich auf die Nerven. „Ich _darf_ es dir nicht sagen, Ron. Das ist nichts, wobei du oder Hermine mir helfen könntet. Im Gegenteil. Wenn ihr Bescheid wüßtest, würdet ihr mich in Gefahr bringen. Also frag mich nicht weiter und ich erzähle dir auch keine Lügen.“

Seine Worte schienen einen Nerv zu treffen, denn als er Ron ansah, erkannte er die ersten Anzeichen beginnenden Zorns in dessen Blick. „Verdammt, Harry! Wir sind Freunde! Du weißt doch, was Freundschaft bedeutet, oder nicht? Es bedeutet, sich dem anderen anzuvertrauen! Warum vertraust du mir nicht?!“

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Ron! Aber versteh endlich, dass ich dir nichts sagen kann. Wenn es nur um mich ginge, würde ich dir alles erzählen. Aber dies ist nicht nur mein Geheimnis und ich werde ihn sicherlich nicht hintergehen, nur um deine Neugier zu befriedigen.“

Rasch zog er seinen Pullover über den Kopf und warf ihn achtlos beiseite. Die Hose folgte ebenso schnell und gleich darauf kuschelte er sich bereits in seinem Schlafanzug in die weichen Kissen. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen schloss er die Augen, doch seine Ruhe war nur von kurzer Dauer.

„Du machst es dir verdammt einfach, weißt du das?“

Es reichte. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe und wenn er es sich dabei mit Ron verscherzte, dann konnte er es auch nicht ändern. Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen, zu anstrengend waren die Stunden mit Snape gewesen von ihren Auseinandersetzungen ganz zu schweigen und Harry hatte mittlerweile nicht das geringsten Funken Geduld übrig.

„Hör zu, Ron. Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen, aber auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst, es gibt wirklich Dinge, die ich ohne die Hilfe meiner Freunde erledigen kann und das, was ich heute nachmittag getan habe, gehört definitiv dazu. Es geht mir gut, ich war nicht in Gefahr umgebracht zu werden und jetzt bin ich müde und will schlafen.“

Damit drehte Harry seinem Freund den Rücken zu und beschloss, sich auf keinerlei Diskussion mehr einzulassen.

„Du solltest dir mal zuhören!“ Rons Stimme klang nicht länger wütend oder zornig. Er schien genauso am Ende zu sein wie Harry. „Was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Du bist völlig anders als sonst! So, als wärst du nicht mehr du selbst.“

Harry verkniff es sich, darauf zu antworten. Wenn er jetzt reagierte, würde er seinen Freund mit Sicherheit noch mehr vor den Kopf stoßen als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte und dafür sorgen, dass dieser garantiert nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechselte. Ging er andererseits dieser Konfrontation erst einmal aus dem Weg, dann bestand wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit, hinterher alles erklären und kitten zu können.

Entschlossen drehte Harry sein Gesicht der Wand zu und schwieg.

Minutenlanges Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen den beiden Freunden aus, dann wandte Ron sich enttäuscht ab und zog sich zurück. „Damit dürfte wohl alles gesagt sein.“

Er erhielt keine Antwort.


End file.
